Un nouveau monde
by alwaysslythendor394
Summary: Un an après la bataille de Poudlard, Kingsley réunis tous les sorciers pour une petite fête, mais c'est surtout pour leur apprendre une nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui vient Bouleverser la vie des sorciers et surtout de Drago Malefoy qui va apprendre de ses erreurs et enfin ouvrir les yeux. Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde appartient à J.K. mais l'histoire sort de ma petite tête
1. Chapter 1

Dans le genre idée farfelue on pouvait rarement faire mieux que le vieux fou de Dumbledore, ou du moins c'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Drago Malefoy, jusqu'à ce jour.

La veille en fin d'après-midi, il avait quitté Pansy avec qui il était allé boire un verre dans un endroit chic, car même avec un nom bafoué, il se devait de rester classe.

En rentrant à l'appartement qu'il s'était acheté peu de temps après la guerre, ne souhaitant plus résider au manoir, il avait aperçut une note posée à terre, près de sa cheminée. En s'approchant il avait reconnut l'emblème du ministère de la magie. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore", pensa Drago.

Au sortir de la guerre, il était passé devant le Magenmagot et grâce aux témoignages de Potter et Granger, il s'en était sorti avec seulement une leçon de morale. Drago ne voyait donc aucune raison pour recevoir une lettre officielle du ministère.

Le lendemain serait le 2 mai 1999, soit un an jour pour jour après la bataille de Pouldard. Le nouveau ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait décidé d'organiser une soirée de "paix" et de commémoration.

Drago avait jeté la lettre sur la table basse et l'avait oubliée jusqu'au lendemain.

Le jeune blond s'était réveillé à force d'entendre tambouriner à sa porte. Il était pourtant 10h00, mais Drago pas très matinal, pesta tout le chemin jusqu'à sa porte, furieux d'avoir été levé de force. Il ouvrit la porte et une tornade brune fit son entrée, beaucoup plus en forme que notre blond.

 _"Je sais Drago, je te réveille, tu vas ronchonner, mais de toute façon avec ce que je vais t'annoncer, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose."_

Après avoir baillé de manière exagérée et s'être étiré Drago demanda à sa meilleure amie _"Pourquoi m'as tu levé alors ? Tu as plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse."_

Pansy connaissait Drago sur le bout des doigts, ils s'étaient rencontrés au plus jeune âge et avait toujours été très complices, à la manière de deux serpentard élevé froidement par des mangemorts, alors forcément ils n'étaient pas plus expressifs que ça. Mais Pansy aimait vraiment Drago, comme son meilleur ami et pas comme les rumeurs qui avaient tant couru à Poudlard. et Drago l'aimait comme une sœur. En attendant, sachant que cela allait l'adoucir, Pansy avait préparé du thé blanc et s'était assise sur le canapé, l'invitant à faire de même. Drago céda à la vue du thé.

 _"Je t'écoute, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?_

 _\- Je vois que tu es au courant de la soirée de ce soir, et je suppose que tu l'avais oubliée. Je te connais, tu n'as aucune intention d'y aller. Mais tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Le ministre a dit qu'il avait une "surprise"._

 _\- Non Pansy, tu ne m'y traîneras pas !_

 _\- Bien sur que si, tu vas m'accompagner et ce n'est pas négociable Drago. ça va nous faire du bien. Depuis la guerre tu n'as pas voulu sortir, on n'est pas allé à une seule soirée, alors maintenant tu vas te bouger et tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir avec moi à cette soirée. Nous devons nous faire à nouveau accepter, montrer que nous ne sommes pas nos mangemorts de parents, que nous sommes différents. Il faut revaloriser nos noms, alors bouges ton cul, on va s'acheter des habits pour ce soir, un nouveau commencement, de nouveaux habits."_

Drago n'eut plus rien à redire à sa meilleure amie, il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Il s'était complètement laissé allé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait fait que tourné en rond toutes ses journées, accompagner Pansy. Cependant il n'avait jamais voulu remettre les pieds à des soirées ou ce genre de choses car il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, son nom pesait lourd, mais après tout il n'était pas son père, il était un Malefoy certes mais pas Lucius, les gens devaient le comprendre. Même s'il avait lui aussi la marque sur son avant bras, même s'il avait commis d'horribles choses, il avait changé, pris du recul, réfléchis. Il n'était pas un mangemort dans l'âme. Il était un enfant tombé dans une famille de mangemort qui avait été endoctriné. Drago capitula.

c'est de cette manière qu'il s'était retrouvé dans son costume si élégant à écouter le nouveau ministre parlé de la paix et tout ce qui va avec. Il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que cela, s'ennuyant fortement à cette soirée. c'est seulement lorsque Kingsley reprit la parole pour dire qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire qui concernait la plupart des sorciers que Drago s'éloigna du buffet pour se rapprocher afin de mieux entendre.

 _"Sorciers, sorcières, je vous ai réunit en ce jour non seulement pour fêter la paix mais aussi pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui va vous paraître étrange mais qui m'a semblé, ainsi que tout le conseil, une merveilleuse idée pour réconcilier sorciers et nés moldus je vous invite à partager un mois ensemble. Les sorciers ne connaissant pas le monde moldus devront vivre avec un né moldu ou un sang mêlé connaissant parfaitement le monde moldu, et n'auront pas le droit d'utiliser la magie durant tout ce temps. le but est d'ouvrir l'esprit, et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, la connaissance de l'autre amène à la tolérance et c'est ce qui nous mènera à la paix. Ce sera obligatoire, nous nous débrouillerons pour nous organiser."_

Drago n'arrivait pas à en revenir, il avait surement du mal entendre, mais au vu de la tête de Pansy, cela ne devait pas venir de lui. Le ministre était tombé sur la tête. Lui, Drago Malefoy vivre pendant un mois sans magie avec un sang de bourbe ? D'accord la guerre lui avait ouvert les yeux, il était plus tolérant et ne méprisait plus comme avant les non sang pur mais tout de même, il ne voulait pas vivre comme eux.

 _"Nous avons pensé, continua Kingsley, que pour ce projet de découverte il fallait deux personnes emblématiques. Il est tout naturel que nous commencions se projet avec des personnes réticentes au moldu et à leur culture, c'est pour cela que la première personne qui commencera ce projet est Mr. Drago Malefoy. La personne qui l'accompagnera dans sa découverte n'est autre que miss Granger, patiente et intelligente, née moldue, elle sera sans doute la mieux placée pour faire découvrir son monde à monsieur Malefoy."_

Drago n'écouta pas la suite de son discours, déjà qu'il le pensait fou d'avoir eu une telle idée voilà que le sort s'acharner et qu'il tombait sur Granger, quel bougre il savait parfaitement que les deux étaient ennemis. Furieux Drago sortit de la salle pour prendre l'air et se calmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Drago inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air, se calmant petit à petit. Il était seul et tranquille jusqu'au moment où une douce voix se fit entendre derrière lui. Reconnaissant cette voix et sans se retourner il prit la parole.

 _"Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?_

 _-Je suis allée voir le ministre pour lui demander si tu pouvais être avec quelqu'un d'autre._

 _-Je suppose qu'il a dit non. A croire que son baratin est du vent et qu'il souhaite la guerre._

 _-écoutes Malefoy, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu si_ _tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi de devoir vivre avec toi un mois durant tu te met le doigt dans l'œil. Tu crois que j'ai envie de t'entendre à longueur de journée me critiquer et critiquer mes origines ? Absolument pas. Mais on a pas le choix, ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors pour une fois tu vas faire des efforts, garder ton venin pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'on tiendra un mois sous le même toit mais tu te débrouilleras avec le ministre. Rendez vous à 9h00 demain, ici."_

Drago n'avait rien eu le temps de dire qu'Hermione était déjà repartie dans la salle. Du pied il frappa dans un lampadaire. Fichu ministre. Fichue Granger. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre. Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur eux ? Elle avait raison, jamais il ne tiendrait un mois avec elle. C'était parti pour un moment en enfer.

Le lendemain matin Drago était tout de même au rendez-vous, avec cinq minutes d'avance. Il savait que s'il ne venait pas il se ferait remonter les bretelles par le ministre et il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui, il venait d'échapper de peu à Azkaban, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop remarquer. S'il avait le culot d'arriver en retard, Granger montrait sur ses grands hippogriffes et lui ferait une leçon de morale pendant deux semaines sur l'importance d'être à l'heure. Mais en plus de ça, Drago détestait le retard que ce soit de lui ou de la personne qu'il attendait, c'était un grand manque de respect. Et même si, le petit con qu'il avait été n'avait pas montré beaucoup de respect envers les autres, il voulait tout de même partir sur de bonnes bases avec Granger. Il ne l'appréciait pas, certes mais il allait être obligé de vivre un mois avec elle, alors autant de pas partir du mauvais pied.

 _"Tu es à l'heure à ce que je vois._

 _-Crois le ou non Granger mais je suis quelqu'un de ponctuel, je ne t'aurais pas fais attendre. Et puis autant bien commencer puisqu'on va devoir se supporter un mois, n'essayons pas de nous pourrir l'un l'autre avant même le commencement de ce fichu truc._

 _-Tu as raison Malefoy."_

Hermione le toisa de la tête au pied, il était habillé très élégamment mais sans rien qui pourrait paraître étrange aux yeux d'un moldu. Très tôt ce matin elle avait appelé ses parents pour les prévenir de la situation. Hermione leur avait déjà parlé de Drago mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était lui le jeune homme qui allait s'installer avec eux. Hermione appréhendait légèrement leurs réactions mais essaya de ne pas y penser. Elle leur avait expliqué tout le projet en mettant bien l'accent sur le fait que "le jeune homme" ne connaissait rien à la culture moldue.

 _"Nous allons vivre chez mes parents, dans une banlieue moldue un peu en dehors de Londres. Pour l'instant ils sont encore là mais dans une semaine, ils partent en voyage jusqu'à fin juillet. Mais en attendons tu vas devoir cohabiter avec eux alors je te demande une chose de les respecter, n'oublie pas qu'ils t'accueillent alors essaye de ne pas les traiter comme de la vermine."_

Drago ne répondit rien, pour qui le prenait-elle à la fin ? Même si les gens qui l'accueillait étaient des moldus et les parents de Granger, Drago avait été correctement élevé et connaissait la politesse. Certes durant des années il avait souvent manqué de respect aux autres, n'étaient pas poli avec ses camarades jugés inférieurs à lui mais il avait changé. Il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses et était donc plus tolérant. malgré cela, l'idée du ministre ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait dorénavant que les nés moldus soient aussi des sorciers et qu'ils n'étaient pas inférieurs à eux que Drago était prêt à vivre comme eux, sans magie. Ils possèdent la magie alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser, c'est idiot. De plus le fait de se retrouver avec Granger ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Même s'il arrivait enfin à reconnaître qu'elle était une brillante sorcière avec des qualités, on n'efface pas 7 ans d'animosité en un claquement de doigts.

Hermione et Drago marchait, jusqu'à se retrouver du côté moldu de Londres. Il y avait des voitures partout et alors que Drago allait traversé il failli se faire écraser.

 _"Putain mais c'est dangereux, ils ne peuvent pas faire attention !_

 _-Ce n'est pas à nous de passer Malefoy, il y a un code de la route. Tu dois traverser sur le passage clouté, ce sont ces lignes blanches là-bas, et attendre que le petit bonhomme soit vert."_

Drago rouspéta jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient traversé sur la rue en face comme le lui avait indiqué Hermione. Puis il la vit se pencher pour faire un signe de la main. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait à se pencher comme ça, ça pouvait être dangereux. Puis une voiture s'arrêta et Drago comprit à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

 _"Ah non Granger, tu ne me feras pas monter dans cette boite roulante, c'est trop dangereux. En plus elle est toute petite y en a des biens plus grandes !_

 _\- Tu vas monter dans cette voiture, dit elle en accentuant sur le dernier mot, et sans discuter sinon tu te débrouilles tu traverses toute la ville à pied mais tu en auras pour un moment. Et puis c'est un taxi on prend ce qui vient._

 _\- Tu pourrais pas en demander une plus grande ?_

 _-Non, monte !"_

Drago s'exécuta non sans râler sur l'étroitesse dans cette "boite". Il n'était fichtrement pas rassuré, c'était tellement dangereux ce truc, il ne voulait pas regarder la route.

 _"C'est quand qu'on arrive c'est long au moins le transplanage ça va plus vite !_

 _\- On est dans les bouchons_ _Malefoy, on ne peut pas avancer, sois patient._

 _Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur ?_

 _\- Moi ? Ça ne va pas la tête."_

Drago prit un petit livre qui était dans la poche à côté de lui et commença à lire, agitant ses jambes nerveusement. Il plongea dans sa lecture pour ne pas avoir à regarder par la fenêtre, il ne l'avouerait pas à Granger mais elle avait raison.

Cependant lorsqu'ils se remirent à rouler, Drago commença à sentir sa salive devenir plus abondante et un peu plus tard commença à avoir des nausées.

 _"Tu es bien pâle, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Euh ouais._

 _-Tu es sur ?"_

Drago ne répondit pas et Hermione vit bien le malaise de ce dernier, elle lui prit alors le livre des mains et lui passa un sac en plastique qui se trouvait sur les côtés de la voiture. Drago avait toujours la nausée, et Hermione tentait de lui faire la conversation, sachant que distraire une personne en voiture aidé. Elle essayait de trouver des sujets pas trop ennuyants sans que cela ait de rapport avec le monde de la magie car après tout ils étaient dans un taxi, et le chauffeur pouvait très bien les entendre. Drago fut étonné que la jeune femme essaie de le distraire plutôt que de le laisser dans la bave de crapaud. En plus elle arrivait à l'intéressé, finalement elle n'était pas si ennuyante que ça et l'entendre parler n'était pas si barbant qu'il l'avait toujours cru.

 _'Plus jamais tu ne me referas monter dans une VOITURE ! C'est pas pour moi, fichue invention moldue._

 _\- Tu crois que le transplanage est mieux ?_

 _\- Ça dure moins longtemps au moins et puis ce n'est que les premières fois._

 _\- En général c'est pareil pour la voiture._

 _\- C'est non Granger, je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans cette petite boite."_


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux jeunes gens étaient donc arrivés. Drago était assez étonné de l'endroit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des maisons entassées les unes sur les autres. Et puis toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Seuls les portails, la taille ou les couleurs pouvaient les différencier. Drago observa l'endroit. Les maisons étaient si différentes de son manoir. Déjà par la taille, elles étaient toutes beaucoup plus petites, même si c'était tout de même plutôt convenable. On voyait que toutes les personnes habitant ici avaient les moyens. Elles étaient aussi plus chaleureuses, peut être que cela venait des couleurs claires. Le manoir de Drago était plongé dans l'obscurité avec la dominance du noire. Ces réisdences inspiraient la confiance. Mais elles trahissaient aussi le caractère automate des moldus, ou du moins de ceux-ci. Dans le monde des sorciers, les maisons n'étaient jamais ressemblantes, chacune faite comme le propriétaire le souhaitait, même si bien évidemment un manoir reste un manoir. Ici, on dirait de simples copiés-collés les unes des autres. Les personnes devaient en être de même.

Drago se reprit et chercha du regard Hermione qui avait avancé vers une des maisons. Celle-ci était bloquée devant le portail noir.

Hermione était chez elle, ou du moins dans la maison où elle avait vécue durant toute son enfance. Cette maison avait bercé ses années en tant que moldu, là où elle retrouvait une vie "normale", elle devait jongler entre deux mondes, et cette maison était son point de repère moldu. C'était ici qu'elle venait pour prendre ses distances avec le monde magique, lorsqu'elle rentrait après certaines choses tragiques qui arrivaient à Poudlard ou dans le monde sorcier. Ici elle pouvait être loin de tout ça, faire une pause. C'était son endroit de repos, où elle trouvait tout le calme dont elle avait besoin. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle allait devoir faire entrer et vivre une autre personne. Une personne qu'elle avait détesté, qui lui avait fait vraiment du mal, une personne qui était l'une des raisons de son besoin de se retrouver dans cette maison pour s'éloigner de son autre monde. Aujourd'hui elle allait faire entrer Drago Malefoy dans son antre.

 _"Granger ? T'as un problème, tu t'es trompé de maison ? lança-t-il, sarcastique._

 _\- Ferme là Malefoy !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas très gentil."_

Hermione se retint de ne pas le frapper comme lors de leur troisième année. Elle n'osait pas pousser le portail, elle ne voulait pas entrer, elle ne voulait pas le faire entrer. Mais elle y était obligée, alors elle poussa le portillon, avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Elle rejoignit le salon après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Drago en fit de même avant de la suivre.

 _"Papa, maman, je suis contente de vous voir. Hum et bien je vous présente..., Hermione était gênée et n'osait pas dire son nom._

 _\- Drago Malefoy, dit-il en serrant la main de M. Granger."_

 _Monsieur Granger resserra la poigne qu'il exercé sur Drago et le dévisagea avant de se tourner vers sa fille._

 _"Hermione, Malefoy comme le..._

 _-Oui, papa..._

 _-Pourquoi lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans cette maison !_

 _-Papa !_

 _-Non !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une directive du ministre._

 _\- Et bien je vais aller le voir moi ce fichu ministre et lui expliquait que ce...garçon ne peut pas rester chez nous après ce qu'il t'a fait._

 _-Non papa, il restera là et tout se passera bien ne t'en fais pas, c'est du passé."_

Monsieur Granger ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de fixer Drago d'un air accusateur, tandis que les joues d'Hermione venaient concurrencer le rapeltout de Neville. Elle se sentait si honteuse de la scène que venait de lui faire son père, et savait que Drago avait compris qu'elle s'était plainte à eux sur son comportement durant leur scolarité. Drago quant-à lui paraissait aussi gêné, et presque honteux, désolé ? Non ce ne pouvait pas être ça dans son regard. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre et madame Granger dû le comprendre et tenta de calmer les tensions en proposant du thé. Alors que Drago allait accepter avec beaucoup d'amabilité, Hermione le coupa pour lui dire de venir avec elle, qu'elle lui montre où il dormirait. Il la suivit alors, montant à sa suite à l'étage portant son bagage très léger malgré tout ce qu'il comportait.*

 _"Tu dormiras ici Malefoy, j'ai changé les draps avant de venir te chercher, désolée ils ont beaux être lavés j'ai déjà dormi dedans, tu devras te glisser dans un tissu déjà souillé par mon être._

 _-Tu m'avais dis de ne faire aucune remarque, mais c'est toi qui l'ai fait._

 _\- Tu penses à voix haute."_

Drago souffla, il n'avait même pas pensé une telle chose. Et puis la voix ironique de la jeune fille était aussi blessé, maintenant Drago se rendait compte à quel point elle avait dû souffrir de toutes ces remarques. Il voyait tellement plus clair, la guerre l'avait tellement fait mûrir, il avait eu tant de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, à lui, et aujourd'hui il culpabilisait.

 _"Je descends Malefoy, tu peux mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire, elle est vide. La porte donne dans la salle de bains de la chambre, j'y ai aussi fait de la place._

 _\- Merci, susurra Drago alors qu'elle venait de passer la porte."_

Hermione s'installa dans le canapé pour souffler un peu. La tension s'accumulait et elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle situation pour le moins étrange. Elle devait vivre avec le garçon qu'elle avait le plus détesté durant Poudlard, celui qui l'avait insulté tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter. Il s'était toujours montré si méprisant et cruel, avec son air arrogant et son ton supérieur. Il avait été le plus dur avec elle. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça c'était qu'il avait l'air différent. Il n'était plus le même, et ce comportement troublé Hermione, elle s'attendait à chaque fois à ce qui lui lance une critique acerbe dont lui seul avait le secret, la rendant encore plus méfiante.

Hermione fut finalement interrompue dans ses pensées par son père qui venait la rejoindre. Il avait l'air soucieux, était-ce par rapport au garçon qui cohabitait désormais avec eux.

 _"Comment peux-tu le laisser mettre les pieds ici, accepter qu'il vive avec toi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix papa._

 _\- Oui je sais ton ministre. Mais est-ce qu'il sait ce que tu as vécu pendant toutes ces années à cause de ce garçon ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il t'a rendu malheureuse ?_

 _\- Papa, ce n'était rien, et c'est du passé maintenant._

 _\- Ce n'était rien ? Mais Hermione, tu rentrais à la maison si soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir leurs insultes, notamment les siennes. On t'entendait pleurer la nuit, parce que tu ne pouvais plus contenir toute la souffrance qu'il t'infligeait. Dois-je te rappeler dans l'état que tu t'es mise lorsque tu as dû retourner à Poudlard en deuxième année parce que tu avais peur de devoir resubir ses insultes. Hermione tu en étais malade rien qu'à l'idée que tu allais devoir le revoir. Il était si cruel avec toi, il te traitait comme jamais personne ne devrait traitait quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas seulement arrogant mais aussi cruel. Tu te souviens la discussion qu'on a eue pendant l'été te menant à ta cinquième année ? Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'état dans lequel nous t'avons trouvé en rentrant du travail ta mère et moi. Tu étais assise en plein milieu du salon, tremblante, le thé répandu par terre, tu étais à bout de force, pleurant et t'excusant pour la tasse. Tu pleurais pour une tasse cassée, parce que tu étais à bout de nerf, parce que tu venais d'exploser, de relâcher toute la pression de ces quatre dernières années, parce que tu voulais te montrer forte devant lui pour ne pas que ce soit pire, parce que tu ne voulais pas montrer à ceux de ton autre monde à quel point c'était difficile pour toi. Parce que tu savais que ce serait pire maintenant parce que le mage noir était revenu et que tu n'étais plus la bienvenue, tu avais peur que ce soit pire avec ce blond délavé. Tu pensais que maintenant que le mage noir était revenu, il penserait qu'il aurait tous les droits sur toi et que tu ne pourrais pas supporter pire. Tu hurlais que ce n'étais pas ton monde, qu'ils avaient raison et que tu n'étais qu'un parasite là bas, à quel point tu étais inutile. Tu étais si brisé, et c'était de sa faute."_

Hermione ne pouvait plus rien dire, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la tête sur l'épaule de son père qui lui aussi semblait brisé de voir de sa fille comme ça et de se rappeler le souvenir de sa crise. Hermione se souvenait bien évidemment de tout ça, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était parfois si difficile là-bas. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne devait pas flancher, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne se l'autorisait pas parce qu'elle se sentait déjà chanceuse de n'être qu'une simple moldue, qui avait connaissance de l'existence de cet autre monde. Cette chance n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Et puis il y avait ses amis, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Eux, faisaient partie intégrante de la communauté magique, il ne pouvait pas s'en sentir exclu. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il y avait Harry aussi, il vivait tellement d'horribles aventures qu'elle se devait d'être là pour lui, il avait le monde sur les épaules, elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre devant lui, elle se devait de rester forte. Et puis il y avait Malefoy et sa petite bande. La non plus elle ne pouvait pas craquer, ils sentiraient sa faiblesse et l'utiliseraient contre elle, ils s'en serviraient pour la mettre plus bas que terre. Non elle n'avait pas pu se le permettre, cette maison était le seul endroit où elle avait pu montrer sa faiblesse, où elle avait pu craquer.

Hermione repensait à tout cela, mais ce qu'elle était encore loin d'imaginer, c'est que Drago avait voulu descendre les rejoindre. Il s'était arrêté en entendant Hermione parlait à son père. Il s'était assis et avait entendu le long monologue du père. Il avait entendu cette voix brisé dire à quel point elle avait souffert par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute, il avait raison. ****


	4. appel à l'aide

Bonjour tout le monde,

je sais que j'aurais déjà du publier mon chapitre 4 depuis presqu'une semaine, il est d'ailleurs déjà prêt à être publié. Cependant je rencontre un petit soucis de publication. Chaque fois que je souhaite le publier, de n'importe quelle façon, les phrases sont changées, rendant le texte incompréhensible. Je pense que cela vient du fait que c'est un site anglais.

Si vous avez une solution je suis preneuse,

merci de votre compréhension, et peut être de votre aide. (MP)

A bientôt, j'espère avec le chapitre 4.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note: bonjour à tous, voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard j'ai eu quelques soucis comme vous avez** **pu le voir. Il semblerait qu'il s'amuse à changer mes phrases les rendant incompréhensibles, j'espère que ce coup là sera le bon. Veuillez également m'excuser pour les fautes possibles, je suis seule à me relire et on ne voit pas toujours les fautes qu'on fait, d'autant plus que la conjugaison et moi ça fait deux. En tout cas merci pour vos critiques ça fait toujours très plaisir. Je réponds par MP. Voili voilou et bonne lecture.**

Mais ce qu'elle était encore loin d'imaginer, c'est que Drago avait voulu descendre les rejoindre. Il s'était arrêté en entendant Hermione parler à son père. Il était assis et avait entendu le long monologue du père. Il y avait eu cette voix brisé dire à quel point elle avait souffert par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute, il avait raison.

Drago était fébrile. Ce récit avait été un électrochoc pour lui. Heureusement il était assis. Si une personne venant du passé voyait Drago assit sur ses marches de bois, il n'en croirait pas ses yeux et penserais que ce n'est pas lui. Il fixait le vide, et on pourrait presque voir des larmes naîtrent aux coins de ses yeux pourtant d'habitude froids et insensibles. Drago avait changé, ou du moins il y oeuvrait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago avait fait un grand travail sur lui-même. Il s'était souvent remis en question sur ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait de son mieux pour prendre conscience de son passé, réalisant l'idiotie dont il avait pu faire preuve, ses mauvais choix et aujourd'hui il avait honte de tout ce qu'il avait été et avait fait avant et pendant la guerre. Bien évidement il l'avait compris, il tenté du mieux possible de revoir son éducation qui était la source de tout ça. Il le savait, il s'était répété les choses, tournant les situations dans tous les sens lui prouvant bien par ab qu'il avait fait souffrir les gens, et c'était lui-même fait souffrir. Mais personne ne lui a été mis ça dans la figure de cette manière. Et là, le père d'Hermione le pointait du doigt, lui et sa cruauté. Cette voix brisée, pleine de colère et de rancœur l'avait perturbé. Il n'était pas du genre empathique, mais comment rester insensible à tout ce qui venait d'être dit, à la souffrance qui était décrite, surtout quand on est l'une des raisons. Il remonta aussitôt vers la chambre, il ne voulait pas en plus entendre les bruits de ses pleurs, il ne pourrait le supporter. C'en était bien trop pour lui. Son père avait raison, il n'avait pas sa place ici, pas dans cette maison, pas après tout ça, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout en faisant ses valises Drago continua de réfléchir à sa vie depuis le début de son existence, Ou du moins au plus loin qu'il puisse remonter. Il était né dans la bonne famille, une famille de sang pur, riche. Matériellement il avait tout, n'ayant jamais à se plaindre, son père se pliant à ses moindres caprices. La seule chose dont il n'a pas eu durant son était l'amour parental, l'amour d'un père envers son enfant. Une relation aussi belle que celle qui liait Granger avec son père. Mais le sien lui a eu toujours appris que les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse. Si on se risquait à les montrer, on tendait une arme puissante à son ennemie, on prenait le risque d'en souffrir. Et puis à travers son éducation, il lui avait appris à haïr les "sangs de bourbes", les juger inférieur, les mépriser. On lui avait appris à insulter, à critiquer, à rabaisser. On lui avait dit qu'il était le roi, et à ne pas considérer les moldus et les traîtres à leur sang comme des gens égaux. Il lui avait appris à rejeter, à humilier. On lui avait appris toutes ces choses afin qu'il devienne un parfait petit mangemort. Mais à son plus grand regret on ne lui avait pas appris l'amour. L'amour était une si belle chose, mais Drago la rejettait, parce qu'on lui avait appris à le faire. Si on ne lui avait pas appris l'amour des autres, on lui avait encore moins appris l'acceptation. Ainsi, le blond avait encore du mal avec ça, même s'il tentait pour le mieux d'accepter les gens malgré les différences avec lui. Il essayait ainsi de les connaître avant de juger juste pour ce qu'ils représentaient. Il y avait eu terriblement honte d'avoir été ce gamin, d'avoir cru tout ce que son père lui avait appris. Maintenant ça le répugnait. Il se répugnait.

Puis il fut finalement coupé dans ses réflexions par Hermione qui entrait dans sa chambre. Il ne se retourna pas, continuant de faire ses valises. Il ne voulait pas affronter Granger, pas dans cet état, il ne voulait pas la voir faible, les larmes aux yeux, il n'en était pas capable. Il ne parvenait pas à affronter la vérité qui lui retombait dessus, alors qu'il la connaissait. Granger était sa grande claque.

 _"Que fais-tu Malefoy?_

 _\- Je te pensais plus intelligente Granger._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit._

 _-Ah oui ? Tu vas m'envoyer à Azkaban? "_

Le sarcasme avait toujours été le meilleur ami de Drago, un masque pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi diable le rendait-elle faible? Durant cette année il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait fait, de chercher à comprendre qu'il était passé, qui il était. Il savait qu'il avait fait souffrir des gens, il avait fait de mauvaises choses, il avait été le pire cauchemar de certains élèves, mais il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un le dire, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de le remettre en place. Le fait qu'il entende quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le dire rendait les choses plus concrètes certainement, c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il réagissait de cette façon. Au fond de lui Drago se sentait désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait dit, d'avoir été élevé comme ça et d'être devenu la personne qu'il avait été. Il était désolé pour Granger et pour les autres, mais même s'il l'avoué enfin, Il n'était pas encore capable de formuler à voix haute. Il avait été cette personne cruelle, sans cœur, ne se rendant pas compte sur le moment de tout le mal qu'il infligeait à d'autres personnes. Sauf que maintenant il le comprenait, tout lui revenait en pleine figure, l'assommant de remords. Toute l'empathie dont il n'avait pas fait faire preuve durant toutes ces années, l'assaillait d'un seul coup; Le fragilisant, le culpabilisant. Hermione s'approche alors de lui pour défaire les valises qu'il venait à peine de faire.

 _"Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas?"_

Drago continua de ranger ses affaires, partant dans la salle de bains, se précipitant, oubliant des choses. Hermione sentait la honte montait en elle, la honte qu'il ait pu entendre ce que son père lui disait, la honte qu'il sache à quel point elle avait pu être faible. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que personne ne sache qu'elle souffrait, pas même ses amis. Ron ne pourrait comprendre ce que cela faisait, et Harry avait déjà assez de soucis. Malefoy n'aurait jamais du savoir qu'il l'avait tant blessée. Il voyait la face cachée d'Hermione et elle le regrettait. Même si elle se rend bien compte qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en servir contre elle, cela la dérangeait qu'il sache. Peut être pour son ego, elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'il ait entendu. Elle n'osait pas regarder.

 _" Je suis désolée Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas du entendre ça._

 _\- Tu es désolée? Malefoy avançait droit vers Granger, un regard qui puisse effrayer n'importe qui._

 _-Arrêtes Malefoy, demanda-t-elle en reculant et tentant de fuir son égard si pénétrant._

 _-Tu es désolée de quoi Granger? De t'être fait insulter pendant des années par moi, d'avoir été ma meilleure cible, mon souffre-douleur? Ou tu es désolée que j'ai pu entendre la vérité sur moi, que j'ai pu écouter ton père dire à quel point j'étais un gamin minable et cruel? "_

Un grand blanc s'installa entre les deux personnes, Hermione regardait le sol, les yeux humides, une fois plus encore Drago semblait infaillible, semblant seulement car si Hermione pouvait lire en lui, elle verrait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et à Quel point tout le bouleversait, comme le discours du père. Hermione enviait cette faculté à garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, et ne pas montrer ses sentiments, à pouvoir être aussi froid et distant. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

 _"C'est à moi de m'excuser il me semble Granger, pas à toi"._

Drago attendit alors sur le lit, scrutant la réaction d'Hermione qui fut surprise, tout en tentant de dissimuler cet étonnement. Malefoy s'excuser, voilà une première, et pour toute réponse face aux excuses de Malefoy, qui la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire et laisser entendre, elle recommença à défaire complètement les valises du jeune homme, l'invitant à faire de même.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. A samedi !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous, voilà Le cinquième chapitre que je réussis cette fois ci à publier dans les temps ! Bonne lecture !**

La rue était encore très calme ce matin. Seul quelques courageux pointaient le bout de leurs nez dehors pour prendre leur café, ou aller mettre du courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Mais ces personnes étaient rares. La maison située au numéro 7 était encore bien endormie, que ce soit les parents ou la jeune fille qui était paisiblement ensommeillée, loin des tracas de la veille. Seul une ombre venait rompre ce calme léthargique. Drago s'était réveillé tôt, à cause des rayons de lumières qui transperçaient dans la maison par la baie vitrée. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que le soleil vienne taquinait son visage, il lui était impossible de traverser les rideaux opaques de sa chambre au manoir. Mais malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, il n'était pas au manoir, ni dans son appartement. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et l'avant-veille était bien réél, et il s'était donc réveillé dans le canapé du salon de Granger. En bon gentleman qu'il était, il n'avait pas voulu que l'ancienne princesse des gryffondor lui laisse sa chambre tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre elle-même celle de ses parents. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser une jeune fille dormir dans un canapé alors qu'il dormirait dans un lit douillet. Il en était hors de question, il avait des principes. Et ce même si elle était née moldue et son ancienne ennemie de surcroît. Et puis n'essayait-il pas de dépasser tout ça ? N'était-ce pas le but de cette vie dans ce nouveau monde ? D'autant plus que même s'il était un invité ici, il n'était pas vraiment désiré, et il fallait qu'il tente de se faire bien voir par monsieur granger.

Drago s'était tourné les pouces pendant de longues minutes, il n'osait pas vraiment bouger du canapé. Finalement il en avait eu marre d'attendre, assis sur le canapé à ne rien faire. Il s'était alors levé et avait commencé à explorer le salon. Il y avait une cheminée, sur laquelle des cadres étaient posés, Drago reconnut sans peine les parents d'Hermione bien plus jeune et fou amoureux, et puis elle petite dans une jolie robe blanche très apprétée, peut être pour une occasion particulière. Drago essaya alors de deviner. Puis il y avait une photo des trois membres de la famille, lorsqu'Hermione était encore petite enfant. Drago eut un sourire triste. Rien que ce petit bout de pièce donnait de la vie à la maison, la rendait chaleureuse. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça chez lui. On pouvait voir des portraits de ses ancêtres sur les murs de pierre, mais on ne pouvait pas y lire autant de bonheur, c'était plus sombre, plus figé, moins vivant. Quelle ironie, les photos ne bougeaient pas mais semblaient plus vivantes. Il y avait deux autres photos mais Drago ne reconnut pas les visages dessus. Il continua alors son petit tour du salon. Il y avait de nombreux trophés, comme ceux de quidditch, peut être de sport moldu ? Mais Drago ne put émettre que des suppositions puisqu'il ne connaissait absolument rien en sport moldu. Il y avait aussi de chaque côté de la cheminée, des livres enfermées derrière une vitre. Beaucoup de livres, et il ne doutait pas d'en trouver encore beaucoup d'autres ailleurs. Finalement il décida de replier le canapé et de remettre la table basse à sa place. Mais personne d'autres n'étaient encore levé. Alors il voulut préparer le café pour les autres habitants de la maisonnette, histoire de les remercier, quelle douce attention venant de lui. Mais malheureusement, déjà pas très habitué à ne pas avoir son elfe et en plus de cela sans magie, il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment faire. Il savait qu'une boîte en ferraille servait à le faire mais déjà il faudrait savoir laquelle c'était parmi toutes les machines présentes dans la cuisine, décidément la magie était bien plus pratique. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour tenter de savoir quelle machine c'était et savoir comment un de ces trucs pouvaient faire du café, il entendit un petit rire cristallin, il sursauta.

 _" Ne fais plus jamais ça Granger !_

 _\- C'est celle-ci, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la machine à café."_

Et alors elle lui montra comment préparer le café, chose plutôt simple, mais forcément quand on ne connait rien à ce monde ça peut sembler intriguant. Drago examinait le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour voir comment elle faisait, et lui posait des questions pour comprendre le fonctionnement. Comment cette poudre pouvait grâce à cette machine se transformer en cette douce boisson. Hermione se plaisait à lui expliquer le fonctionnement, puis celui des autres appareils de la cuisine, et surtout était heureuse de voir que lui, le pro sang pur par excellence pouvait s'intéressait à des objets moldus. Drago était curieux de tout savoir, tout apprendre, fasciné par la capacité des moldus à faire autant de chose sans magie. Pendant ce moment, toute animosité avait disparue, la tension était tombée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Madame Granger qui avait observé cette scène avec un grand sourire se tourna vers son mari qui venait de se lever _" Tu vois, elle a peut-être raison, il a peut-être changé ce garçon. Chacun à le droit à une seconde chance et je suis certaine qu'il est bien meilleur dans le fond qu'on pourrait le penser."_

Monsieur Granger ne répondit rien, pas encore prêt à accepter que ce garçon ne soit pas le garçon qui avait fait souffrir son enfant, qu'il puisse vraiment changer. Il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner.

Après avoir petit déjeuner et s'être préparé, Hermione et Drago s'installèrent à table où la jeune fille lui montra son livre et ses parchemins de première année d'étude moldue. Elle tentait de lui expliquer les choses les plus simples, les plus quotidiennes, et Drago l'écouta sagement jusqu'à ce que madame Granger fasse son apparition, un balai à la main. Un balai ! Voilà qui devenait intéressant, mais Drago pâlit en voyant l'utilisation qu'elle en faisait. Elle ramasser la poussière du sol avec un balai !

 _"Par la barbe de Merlin et le caleçon de Serpentard !_

 _\- Malefoy, ça va ?_

 _\- le ... le balai !_

 _\- Oh Malefoy, pitié ! Ce n'est pas un nimbus 2000 ou je ne sais quel balai, ici ça sert juste à faire le ménage. Ce n'est pas un objet aussi précieux, bien au contraire. et puis regarde le, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton balai._

 _\- Un balai... pour faire le ménage... J'aurai tout vu."_

Hermione rigola, sa mère regarda le blond intrigué avant qu'Hermione lui explique qu'un balai était précieux pour un joueur de quidditch. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé quidditch à ses parents, abordant juste le principal : un sport avec des balais volants. Madame Granger, aimant le sport, au contraire de sa fille, rejoint alors les plus jeunes à la table et demanda à Drago des explications sur ce jeu, les yeux brillants ils échangèrent pendant près d'une heure, au désespoir de la brune. Ils débataient sur leur sport préféré qui était bien évidement le quidditch pour le sorcier et Le tennis pour la moldue. Ce fut un long débat pour savoir lequel de ce sport l'emporterait sur l'autre. Après cela madame Granger lui expliqua différents sports moldus, les plus connus, et Drago fut captivé de tous les sports qui existaient. Et il découvrit que même si pour ces sports on ne volait pas ça pouvait être tout aussi intéressant. Au final hermione se dit que c'était peut-être ça la leçon de Drago. Peut-être qu'en discutant de manière aussi enjouée avec une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique, il comprendrait. Ainsi, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas moins intelligents, mois méritant. Il se rendrait compte que c'était des êtres humains au même niveau que les sorciers, avec des sentiments, des passions. Le fait de partager une passion commune pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux. Et puis Hermione ne trouvait pas si mal que ça cet échange, ainsi Drago parlait de son monde, tout en essayant de comprendre celui d'Hermione. Oui finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Hermione devrait maintenant le savoir, on apprend pas tout dans les livres, et ce serait bien plus enrichissant pour lui de cette manière là.

 **Et voilà la fin, une review et vous aurez le droit à Drago avec son balai !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre fraîchement pondu ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 ** _Damn Daisuki tu auras une petite surprise dans les prochains chapitres._**

 ** _Swangranger, effectivement il apprend vite puisqu'il a la réelle attention de changer, mais ce serait trop beau si tout était tout beau tout rose._**

Voilà maintenant six jours que Drago habitait chez les Granger. Il s'habituait doucement à la vie moldue, tentant le plus possible de se montrer curieux face à ce monde. C'était finalement plus intéressant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il devait avouer que les moldus étaient des gens ingénieux. Pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils font, presqu'auant que les sorciers, sans magie. Bon la magie c'est quand même plus simple, mais tout de même, il leur tire son chapeau. Le ministre n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça. Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été simples pour le jeune homme, et certainement pas pour la brune non plus. Le blond, en plus de devoir vivre dans un monde où il ne connaissait presque rien, devait vivre avec une fille qui avait était son ennemi autant à Poudlard que pendant la guerre. Drago tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de faire comme si ces 7 dernières années n'avaient pas eu lieux. Et il voyait qu'Hermione faisait de même. Bien évidement il est impossible d'effacer le passé, mais ils faisaient comme si. Et encore ce ne devait pas être pour lui que c'était le plus dur. Lui n'avait juste était qu'un crétin aveugle qui n'avait voulu que la mépriser, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Il l'avait haï, et d'un côté en avait été jaloux. Après tout elle était major de sa promotion, intelligente, connaissait absolument tout et réussissait toujours alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple « sang de bourbe ». Alors oui, i l'avait detesté, mais il n'avait pas eu à subir ses insultes, ses menaces, sa cruauté. Seulement un beau coup de poing en troisième année, mais avec le temps il voyait bien qu'il le méritait, et encore ce n'était rien par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il s'en voulait énormément et ne parvenait pas tellement à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air si forte, comme si elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement d'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu endurer, mais la guerre c'est la guerre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était passée outre, que ça ne l'atteignait pas, qu'elle n'en avait pas de séquelles. Elle ne semblait pas faiblir, pas y penser. Alors que lui, ça le rongeait, ça le dévorait de l'intérieur, et le pourissait. Il admirait cette force en Granger, son regard encore pétillant malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était qu'un masque. Le pire était que la seule fois ou elle avait faibli, c'était à cause de lui, il aurait préféré que ce soit à cause de cette fichue guerre. Il s'en voulait plus encore.

En tout cas ce séjour lui faisait le plus grand bien, il avait besoin de ça, pour comprendre, pour apprendre de ses erreurs. Il pensait et espérait que peut-être, les sorciers pourraient ouvrir leur esprit, changer leur mentalité, et que pour le futur ce serait plus facile. Les générations passées n'avaient aucune envie de voir des moldus apparaître dans leurs vies. C'était compréhensible vu ce qu'il s'était déroulé entre eux. Les moldu avaient eu peur des sorciers, les rejetant. Les sorciers n'avaient pas fait mieux, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient rejeté ceux qui avaient des origines moldus. Puis il y avait eu la première guerre sorcière, opposant Voldemort et ses partisans, prônant le sang pur et voulant exterminer les "sangs de bourbes" et les "traître à leur sang". Pour eux, sangs purs, ils étaient bien supérieurs. Et les mentalités n'avaient malheureusement pas évolués. Drago était né dans ce contexte, du côté des sangs purs. Un parfait petit sang pur, dans une famille partisane du sang pur, et il fut élevé comme ça, devenant l'horrible garçon qu'il avait été. Cependant la seconde guerre sorcière avait fait prendre un grand tournent à la communauté sorcière. La nouvelle génération avait beau avoir été élevé et éduqué dans le sens de la supériorité et amené à suivre le seigneur des ténèbres, la résistance avait été plus forte, la force de leur conviction était belle et il s'était battu pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Tous leur discours n'étaient pas vide de sens, bien au contraire, et sans qu'il le sache la plupart de la nouvelle génération de mangemort n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Ce n'était pas leurs convictions mais la conviction des générations précédentes. Drago pensait que grâce à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis un an, les mentalités de sa génération changeraient, et que cette découverte leur permettrait d'accepter les nés moldus. Comme lui avait un jour dit Hermione lorsqu'il s'était excusé "on a peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas, cette peur amène à l'intolérance. Si les uns apprenait à connaître les autres, la tolérance régnerait.". Et elle avait raison. Drago pensait maintenant que les sorciers seraient plus tolérants et ainsi personne, ou peu de sorcier éduquerait leur enfant dans l'optique de la supériorité du sang pur et de la haine des nés moldus. Cela changerait tout. Et enfin Drago voyait pour son avenir, un monde plus tolérant, un monde de paix. Oui ses enfants connaîtraient un monde paisible, sans guerre, sans toutes les horreurs qui avait pu rythmer son enfance et son adolescence. C'était fini. Il avait espoir, il avait foi en l'avenir et en l'humanité sorcière.

Hermione interrompit le fil de ses pensés en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Drago eut un sourire heureux qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu, ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil. Certes maintenant ils se tolérer et parvenaient à s'entendre, échanger et discuter, mais jamais il n'avait souris comme ça, il était bien étrange aujourd'hui. Drago proposa même de servir ses hôtes. Etonnant ce garçon. Mrs Granger avait appris à apprécier Drago, c'était un garçon vif et intelligent, serviable et aimable avec elle. Mr Granger avait encore du mal à passer outre les années précédentes, mais il s'efforçait de se montrer le plus aimable possible. Surtout que Drago tentait toujours de s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait. Tentant de l'aider et de comprendre lorsqu'il jardinait ou bricolait. Ce garçon était intéressant, malgré tout.

C'était le dernier repas des parents Granger, qui prenaient l'avion pour l'Australie le lendemain matin très tôt. A la fin du repas, Mr et Mrs Granger montèrent se coucher, embrassant Hermione qu'il ne reverrait pas avant la fin de l'été et saluant Drago. Mr Granger s'attarda pour signifier à sa fille que s'il y avait un quelconque soucis avec ce garçon, qu'elle appelle et il prendrait l'avion aussitôt, après tout peut-être porte-t-il juste un masque pendant qu'ils sont là. Hermione le rassura et il monta se coucher. Drago assit dans le canapé, éleva la voix.

 _"Il ne me fait pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? -Hermione ne répondit rien- Je pourrais redevenir le gamin cruel qu'il "connaît" une fois parti ?_

 _\- Malefoy ce n'est..._

 _\- Non laisse tomber, je le comprends."_

La discussion s'arrêta là, et Drago demanda à Hermione de monter pour qu'il puisse dormir. Mais cette nuit il ne dormirait pas. Non son esprit trouvait bien mieux de le torturer avec les fantômes du passé. Ses parents, son éducation, lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, sa mission, la guerre, les meurtres. Il parvint finalement à s'endormir, brisé et épuisé, tôt le matin.

Hermione était descendue et avait trouvé Drago encore dans les bras de Morphée malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait le visage crispé. Ce visage dur et blessé, marqué par la guerre. Hermione connaissait ce visage, trop bien même. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui et vaqua à ses occupations.

Le téléphone fixe de la maison résonna contre les murs, réveillant ainsi Drago en sursaut, cherchant sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait les mains pleines de nourriture, elle demanda donc à Drago de décrocher pour elle. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à faire au téléphone, il regarda alors l'appareil et hermione lui demanda de prendre le téléphone et de lui tenir à l'oreille. Il s'exécuta. Une voix résonnait à l'intérieur, et ... Hermione parlait à l'appareil. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique le fonctionnement de cet appareil ci.

 _" Oh Harry, oui c'est une excellente idée. Je ferais quelque chose de simple. Je t'embrasse aussi."_

Drago fit des gros yeux ronds, Potter ? Une bonne idée ? Quelle blague.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 6, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pleins de review ! A samedi avec Potter et une surprise !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour bonjour ! C'est samedi et Le samedi c'est jour de fête. Bon d'accord n'exagérons rien c'est juste un chapitre qui sort. Voila pour le chapitre 7 bonne lecture !

 _Instant review :_

 _Damn daisuki : oui une surprise pour toi mais j'ai bien peur de devoir te faire attendre encore quelques chapitres. En attendant Harry s'incruste au repas, mais il apporte un "cadeau" avec lui._

 _Swangranger : ils ne vont pas encore faire la fête ensemble, ce serait prématuré mais tu n'es pas loin._

 _(Hors fic : ton pseudo me fait toujours rire car j'ai failli mettre le même avec deux n à swann)_

 _Scorpon : j'attend toujours avec impatience tes reviews qui sont si bien formulées. Je ne peux cependant rien te dire mais si tu continues, ce que j'espère, tu découvriras leur évolution._

 _XPickle : je suis contente de voir que mon histoire "sort de l'ordinaire" et te plaît. Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup. Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire et bonne lecture._

 _Almayen : j'ai pensé à cela en faisant moi même le ménage et je dois avouer que je me suis amusée en imaginant la réaction de drago devant un moldu en train de passer le balai._

 _Amelink : merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'adore faire évoluer ce personnage. Ce n'est que le début de son évolution._

 _LuNa : merci beaucoup ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de chose._

 _Ehaweely : bonjour à toi. Merci vraiment pour tout ce que tu as écris, ça me touche vraiment. J'ai essayé de te contacter par mp ici mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ce que tu me proposes serait vraiment gentil de ta part. Tu peux me contacter sur Facebook sur Le compte avec lequel j'ai répondu aux commentaires sur la page (aka Aaron Parkinson)._

 _Fin des réponses aux reviews._

Plus tôt dans la semaine, Hermione avait appris à Drago l'utilisation du balai, celui-ci avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait appris l'utilisation que les moldus faisaient de cet objet pourtant si précieux pour certains sorciers. Mais il avait fait abstraction de cela autant qu'il le pouvait, ne cessant pourtant de répéter que les moldus étaient des êtres étranges, qui ne comprenaient pas la valeur des choses. Mais il faisait des efforts pour ainsi aider Hermione ou sa mère pour les tâches ménagères, qui soit dit en passant sont bien plus longues et pénibles que pour les sorciers, quelle perte de temps! Hermione lui demandait seulement de passer le balai. À vrai dire, elle s'amusait beaucoup au voir faire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un Malefoy avec un balai moldu dans les mains pour faire autre chose que du quidditch. Elle aurait bien voulu lui prêter un petit tablier de ménage rose, mais Drago avait catégoriquement refusé disant qu'il ne se salissait pas, même en faisait Le ménage. Tant pis pour hermione qui aurait encore plus rigole, et l'aurait pris bien évidemment en photo. Encore aujourd'hui elle lui demanda de passer le balai (sans Le tablier), pendant qu'elle préparait le repas.

Quelques temps plus tard, quelque chose émit un bruit et Drago vit Hermione s'approcher de la porte. Celui-ci ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, il avait maintenant l'habitude puisque tout un tas d'objets faisait du bruit, alors il continuait ce qu'il avait à faire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fasse en entendre dans son dos.

 _"Tu prépares un balai ... terrestre moldu, Malefoy? -déclara Harry en rigolant-_

 _\- Ne Refais plus jamais ça Potter!_

 _\- Me menacerais-tu avec un balai?_

Gêné, Drago posa aussitôt le balai qu'il tenait entre les mains en fusillant Harry du regard. Quelle honte, Potter venait de le voir passer le balai, Hermione le lui paierait, à tous les coups elle le faisait exprès. C'était Potter quoi. Certes son rapport avec la brune c'était arrangé mais la rancune est tenace et il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne ferait jamais ami ami avec Potter.

 _"Bon trêve de plaisanterie, ne me prend pas de haut comme ça, je suis venu accompagné._

 _-de la belette? Je suis ravi Potter._

 _\- Non de moi. -déclara Pansy en s'avancement vers son meilleur ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Drago se laissa faire avant de reculer et de regarder Harry une nouvelle fois. *_

 _\- Potter, c'est un piège? Pourquoi m'amènerais-tu Pansy par pure bonté?_

 _\- Tu es désespérant Malefoy! * S'exclama finalement Hermione alors qu'elle revenait *_

Drago était surpris de voir Pansy, il ne pensait pas que Potter et Granger ferait ça pour lui, mais ça se trouve ce n'était absolument pas pour lui et ils tramaient quelque chose. Ou peut être simplement que Potter voulait voir Granger, et il était avec Pansy, il ne pouvait pas la laisser et l'avait donc amené avec lui. Mais cela voudrait dire que Pansy était avec cet insupportable Monsieur-j'ai-la-grosse-tête-parce-que-j'ai-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Car après tout, Malefoy, tellement désespéré de s'être retrouvé avec Granger, n'avait pas attendu de savoir avec qui se retrouvait Pansy. Aucun autre de ses amis d'ailleurs. Il n'existe pas d'hibou dans ce monde et il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il n ' Osait pas vraiment non plus, le ministère pourrait êtrel'accuser de comploter quelque chose. Mais depuis quand se préoccupait-il du ministère? Granger avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

 _"Harry vient m'aider en cuisine._

 _\- On doit faire quoi nous? * Demanda Drago *_

 _\- Toi tu peux aller installer tes affaires dans ma chambre, ça désencombrera le salon, je prends la chambre de mes parents._

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Dès le premier jour ici, ils avaient tous les deux convenus cela. Dès que les parents Granger seraient partis, Hermione prendrait ainsi leur chambre, laissant la sienne à Drago. Il est bien plus confortable qu'installer sur le canapé. Drago entraîna alors Pansy à l'étage après avoir récupéré ses affaires à côté du sofa.

Drago rangea ses affaires pendant que Pansy tournait dans la chambre, plutôt surprise de la féminité qu'elle dégageait sachant qu'elle appartenait à la miss-je-sais-tout. Puis elle s'installa sur le fauteuil, regardant Drago remettre en place les couvertures et changer les draps comme le lui avait indiqué Hermione.

 _"Tu m'inquiètes Drago, je ne pensais jamais te voir changer tes draps seul et ne pas sembler mécontent de le faire. En plus quand je suis rentrée tu passais le balai. Elle t'a mis sous imperium? * Pansy feint l ' Inquiétude *_

 _\- Détrompes toi Pansy, ça se passe très bien avec Granger, mais toi, ne me dit pas que tu es avec Potter._

 _\- Oh non, et je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré. Je suis avec une vieille folle qui n'a d'amour que pour ses chats. Elle est trop ... chaleureuse, elle fait comme si j'étais sa petite fille. Tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas ça, j'ai besoin de distance avec les gens. Je ne suis pas la princesse de glace pour rien._

 _\- Je te vois bien prendre le thé avec cette vieille femme, câlinant un chat sur tes genoux * Déclara Drago en riant. *_

 _\- Ne te moque pas! C'est angoissant, et je te rapelle que t'es avec Miss-je-sais-tout?_

 _\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Pansy, je t'assure elle n'est pas si ennuyante que ça, elle a beaucoup de connaissance et c'est très enrichissant. On s'est trompé sur elle, son intelligence et son savoir la rende intéressante et elle m'apprend plein de chose. Elle n'est pas seulement la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable des cours. Et puis on s'entend plutôt bien. On fait tout pour ne pas penser au passé, oublier comment c'était avant, elle m'a pardonné et j'ai changé. Je veux oublier l'horreur de cette guerre, tourner la page sur les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, je ne veux plus que mon nom soit seulement associer aux mangemorts, et je sais qu'elle peut m'aider._

 _\- Drago je commence vraiment à prendre peur, t'es sur elle ne se retrouvent pas dans ton café le matin?_

 _\- Tu es incorrigible Pansy. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber tous tes préjugés. Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais pour m'entraîner à cette fichue soirée ? Qu'il fallait laisser notre passé de côté et essayer de s'intégrer? Alors fais ce que tu dis. Oublie nos années à poudlard et la façon dont tu voyais le monde. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un foutu mangemort. Un tueur, un homme dangereux. Je me suis rendu compte d'un tas de choses. Et les idéologies sur le sang ne doivent plus exister. Depuis la guerre tout à bien changé depuis, sauf toi apparement._

 _\- Mais c'est Granger, Drago, c'est ta pire ennemie depuis 8 ans._

 _\- Et bien les choses changent Pansy, et tu ferais bien de changer, toi aussi, je pensais que tu avais mûrie. Elle n'est plus mon ennemie, au contraire._

 _-elle reste une sang de bourbe._

 _-n'emploie plus ce mot infâme Pansy. Plus jamais devant moi.»_

Drago venait de descendre, les draps dans les bras pour faire tourner une machine. Il était agacé par le comportement de sa meilleure amie, la colère déformait son visage. Il avait réellement envie de faire des efforts, de changer, d'apprendre à connaître les gens avant de juger seulement sur les apparences, leurs classes sociales, ou bien encore leur sang comme il l'avait toujours fait et surtout comme on le lui Avait appris. Non il ne voulait plus être le petit sang pur qui méprisait tout le monde.

Pansy était sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dire Drago. Voilà seulement une semaine qu'il était avec Granger et elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle reprit conscience et se leva pour rejoindre le salon, où devait certainement se trouver les autres personnes.

Mais pendant que les deux anciens serpentard discutaient, Hermione et Harry faisait de même tout en préparant le repas. Enfin en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la dispute qui semblait se jouer la haut. Cependant le ton était fort, et hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir certains mots qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

 _«Hermione, rassures-moi et dis moi que ça se passe bien?_

 _-Je t'assure que oui Harry. C'est même étrange. Malefoy n'est pas du tout comme avant, il a changé, il a compris et essaye de faire du mieux pour évoluer dans le bon sens. Il est gentil et serviable, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, ce n'est pas le même garçon._

 _\- J'espère que tu as raison Hermione, je t'avoue que j'avais peur que l'un des deux finisse à Sainte-Mangouste avant la fin du séjour. Je pense que Kingsley a eu une bonne idée, et que ça va aider la communauté sorcière. Si même Malefoy est capable de changer, cela devrait pouvoir se faire._

 _\- Oui, je pense. Tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas Harry. Il est tellement différent. Tu sais il regrette vraiment tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça se voit. Il est empli de regret aussi et je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Je pense qu'un jour il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça, mais ça viendra naturellement. Tu sais il apprend très vite, il est intelligent, et curieux, nous avons bien fait Harry de témoigner à son procès. Il n'est pas si mauvais dans le fond. Du moins je l'espère *dit elle en repensant à son père la mettant en garde et aux différents mots qu'elle surprenait dans la conversation des deux anciens serpentards.*_

 _-Remet toi Mione, on dirait que tu es amoureuse. »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et replongea sa tête dans ses légumes. Ne voyant ainsi pas passer un drago en fureur et un peu plus tard une Pansy intriguée et méfiante.

Voila pour ce chapitre, Le prochain sera posté je l'espère samedi. Je pars en vacances donc j'espère avoir internet pour le publier. Je ferais tout pour y parvenir. À samedi prochain et n'hésitez pas encore à laissez vos avis. Merci. Et bonne semaine à vous.


	9. Chapitre 8

Holà holà ! Si vous lisez ce chapitre c'est que j'ai réussis à publier et donc à trouver de la wifi pour le faire, ce qui n'est pas chose facile !

Instant réponse review :

Mlle Dia Joker : oui cette Pansy... il fallait bien un élément perturbateur. De plus ils ne peuvent pas tous devenir des bisounours d'un coup. Je verrais par la suite pour Pansy.

Scorpon : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il est parfois difficile de voir une personne qu'on connaît changer presque du tout au tout. On a l'impression de ne plus la connaître.

J'hésite encore quant à Pansy, j'ai deux réactions pour son futur qui me viennent en tete (réellement opposées) donc je ne sais pas trop encore laquelle je vais choisir. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Swangranger : effectivement, cela va leur permettre d'avancer dans le futur même si dans le chapitre qui suit (et même Le début de celui d'après) ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Pour ton pseudo c'est que swann (avec 2n) c'est le nom de famille d'un de mes perso rpg ! Et Granger faut pas de demander pourquoi !

Amelink : je comprend ta rage cela me fait pareil quand je lis des fanfic en cours. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cela. J'espère que cela ne te lassera donc pas. Je suis désolée, vu ta review, que tu lise ce chapitre. Mais je peux te promettre que cela va s'arranger.

Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu me dis, ca fais plaisir.

Almayen : je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais bon ne nous moquons pas trop de drago, Le pauvre petit !

Peut être, nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Mais je développerais Pansy aussi dans les prochains chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière, j'hésite !

Voilou bonne lecture !

Après que les invités soient partis, Hermione referma la porte derrière eux, restant ainsi quelques secondes contre cette dernière. Enfin, c'était terminé, elle pouvait souffler. Le repas c'était déroulé dans une drôle d'ambiance. Bien plus tendue qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Harry avait essayé de faire la conversation mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Elle avait perçut les œillades que les deux anciens Serpentards se lançaient parfois. Elle s'était alors demandée ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Pourquoi ces regards noirs entre eux ? Ils semblaient si proches, elle avait bien vu le visage de Malefoy s'éclaircir lorsqu'il avait vu Pansy, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre les deux. Mais quoi ? c'était une très bonne question. Pansy avait finalement quitté la table en plein milieu du repas en jetant ses couverts, avant de prendre la direction du jardin des Granger. Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, Harry et Hermione avait échangé un regard intrigué. Le repas avait continué avec seulement trois personnes mais toujours dans le même silence de plomb. Et enfin c'était terminé.

 _« C'était une super idée, merci Potter,_ ironisa Drago en arrivant derrière Hermione,la faisant ainsi sursauter.

 _\- Il a seulement voulu se montrer sympathique avec vous deux en vous permettant de vous voir. Ça partait d'une bonne intention._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai, Saint Potter, toujours prêt à rendre service. Vous auriez du vous douter que ça se passerait comme ça._

 _\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on pouvait prévoir votre dispute avec Parkinson ?_

 _\- Qu'as-tu entendu Granger ?_ demanda Drago soudainement tendu, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

 _\- Pourquoi ? aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher Malefoy ?_

 _\- Dis moi ce que tu as entendu_ – son regard sévère ne disait rien qu'y aille - _Tout de suite Granger !_

 _\- Arrêtes ça Malefoy. Je n'ai rien entendu du tout, à part quelques mots qui ne m'inspirent pas vraiment confiance comme « Sang de Bourbe » ou « ennemi ». Je ne sais pas ce que vous pouviez bien vous dire, ni la raison de votre dispute, mais si cela n'avait pas grande importance tu ne me menacerais pas, et il n'y aurait pas ce genre de mots. J'espère que tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. »_

Son ton était menaçant, ses sourcils, eux, étaient froncés. Dans ses yeux, Malefoy voyait clairement la colère se disputer avec la déception. Était-ce vraiment ça, de la déception ? D'un coup d'épaule elle se dégagea pour s'enfuir à l'étage. Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas et continua à monter les escaliers qui menaient au grenier. C'était son antre, l'endroit où elle entassait ses souvenirs. Ici, elle était certaine qu'il ne viendrait pas la déranger. Sa chambre n'était plus vraiment à elle, puisque c'était dans cette pièce que Malefoy logeait, il pourrait donc très bien monter à tout moment. Et elle avait besoin de calme, de tranquillité, mais surtout de ne pas le voir avant un petit moment. La confrontation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui l'avait complètement perdu. Depuis qu'il était là, il se comportait avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il se montrait parfois attentionné, toujours prêt à aider, aucune insultes, aucuns mots déplacés bien au contraire. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde, sur son fonctionnement.Hermione voyait quelqu'un decomplètement

différent de celui qu'elle avait connu lors de ses années à Poudlard. Au début cela l'avait perturbé mais elle s'était vite habituée à ce nouveau Drago, qu'elle avait même finis par apprécier. Et voilà que la venue de Pansy chamboulait tout. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dis, mais la réaction de Malfoy n'était pas anodine. Il avait soudain eu peur qu'elle ait écouté leur discussion, il avait insisté, lui faisant même peur. Il cachait donc quelque chose et cela inquiétait Hermione, d'autant plus que les seuls mots qu'elle avait perçut ne présageait rien de bon. Et si finalement son père avait raison ? Et si Malefoy faisait le tout gentil pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Après tout s'il trompait Hermione, que celle-ci baissait sa garde, qu'elle lui faisait confiance, cela pourrait influencer les autres personnes. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas changé et que ce n'était que du cinéma, qu'il profitait de la situation pour mettre en scène elle ne savait quoi. Mais il semblait si différent. Jamais il n'aurait pu se montrer cordial avec elle s'il n'avait pas évolué. Hermione était complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Drago était resté incrédule lorsque la jeune femme lui avait presque crié dessus avant de s'enfuir à l'étage. Lui-même était énervé, alors il s'était dirigé vers le jardin, se posant sur la balancelle. La déception qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de la jeune femme le perturbait. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Était-ce vraiment ce sentiment ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé était menaçant et comme pleins de reproches. Mais Merlin pourquoi ? La dispute avait eut lieu parce que la brune lui avait parlé de celle qu'il venait d'avoir avec Pansy, Drago s'était alors emporté en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait entendu. Peut-être s'était-il fait trop agressif ? Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir d'une telle manière. Mais au fond il avait eu peur, peur qu'elle puisse l'avoir entendu la défendre, se disputer avec Pansy à cause d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse le voir de cette manière là. Tout ça encore à cause de sa fichue éducation et de sa fierté. Et voilà que maintenant elle pensait… que pensait-elle d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi cette colère et ce désappointement ? Il en revenait au même point. Il se souvenait de sa dernière phrase, celle juste avant qu'elle ne parte. « J'espère que tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. ». Alors c'était cela ? Elle pensait qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose. Elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Granger, Drago avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Il avait tenté de s'intégrer, de s'intéresser au monde moldu. Il s'était montré gentil et serviable. Aimable et poli avec les parents de la brune, et avec elle-même. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le voit comme le fils du mangemort qu'était Lucius Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme un mangemort. Il avait fait des erreurs, il les avait enchaîné, mais il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait surpasser ses préjugés. Et même si ce n'était pas vraiment facile de balayer toute une éducation, d'effacer des idéologies qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête, il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Il faisait de son mieux, et Granger, même s'il avait énormément de mal à se l'avouer, était la solution. Elle était celle qui l'aiderait. Alors elle n'avait pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui tourner le dos. Et si elle, qu'il avait découverte si ouverte aux autres, qui avait foi en son changement ne le croyait plus, qui pourrait bien le croire ? Il avait besoin d'elle. Bordel il haïssait granger !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, a samedi prochain ! Et priez pour que je puisse ecrire car je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance. Je pense qu'une pluie de review m'encouragera à ecrire ! A samedi


	10. Chapitre 9

Holà ! Je m'excuse pour mon jour de retard, mais étant partie en vacances j'ai eu pas mal de retard sur certaines choses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en attendant voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent.

Scorpon : je suis heureuse de voir que tu comprend parfaitement ce que j'essaye de faire passer dans mes chapitres. Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire.

Swangranger : ton vœu est exaucé et Le sera plus dans le prochain chapitre.

Almayen : oui c'est vrai qu'Hermione aurait pu lui demander des explications au lieu de se renfermer et de ses faire des films. Mais elle est blessée ne t'en fais pas ce chapitre va faire avancer les choses.

Merci pour ta remarque, je mettais une ligne de petit tirée pour séparer mais je me suis rendue compte qu'à la lecture cela n'apparaît pas. Je vais essayer de faire autrement en croisant les doigts pour que cela fonctionne.

Lama : pour ce qui est du dialogue, je n'ai jamais écrit avec énormément de dialogue. J'écris dans le descriptif et j'ai toujours fait ainsi. De plus Le fait que je fasse du rp ne m'aide pas en ce sens. Désolée si Le fait qu'il y ait plus de description que de dialogue te dérange, mais Le dialogue n'est pas vraiment mon fort et ce n'est pas ce que j'aime ecrire. Pour ce qui est qu'Hermione est trop gentille envers Drago cela s'explique par le fait qu'ils sont obligés de cohabiter et que si aucun ne se montrer sympathique envers l'autre, cela rendrait la collocation difficile. Ce n'est pas non plus Le but d'Hermione de se montrer "distante" ou "méchante" envers lui puisqu'elle veut qu'il change en bien. Il se montre aimable envers lui, alors elle fait de même.

Duboisarah : heureuse de voir que tu es aussi excitée d'avoir de nouveau chapitre. Ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est prévu dans un chapitre (un peu lointain) de faire revenir un bon groupe de poudlard et de les faire se retrouver avec plusieurs maisons mélangées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'ambiance dans la maison des Granger était plutôt tendue. Hermione et Drago ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler, de lui poser des questions sur le monde dans lequel il devait évoluer, mais seuls des regards noirs lui répondaient. Il avait alors abandonné, fatigué de faire des efforts pour qu'elle ne daigne même pas lui répondre. Drago restait le plus calme possible, mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait. En effet le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les silences de Granger, ses regards et son entêtement. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où Potter et Pansy étaient venus déjeuner. Cinq jours depuis que Drago et Pansy s'étaient disputés à propos de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cinq jours depuis qu'elle pensait que Drago manigançait quelque chose. Bien évidemment il aurait pu lui raconter la dispute entre lui et sa meilleure amie, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais sa stupide fierté l'en empêchait. Et puis à quoi bon le lui dire après cinq jours de silence ? Elle ne le croirait pas. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment crédible de lui dire : « Je me suis disputé avec Pansy parce que je te défendais, elle ne veut pas te voir comme je te vois dorénavant, et elle ne comprend pas mon changement vis-à-vis de toi », ça sonnait faux. Pourquoi la vérité devait-elle ressembler plus à un mensonge ? Non, définitivement il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle était sa solution. Elle était celle qui devait l'aider à comprendre le monde moldu, elle devait l'aider à évoluer en quelqu'un de bien. Et maintenant elle refusait. Bien sur elle continuait de lui donner des explications sur les objets moldus, les coutumes, et tout ce qui pouvait être différent du monde dans lequel il avait été élevé. Mais sans jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle se débrouillait pour lui trouver des explications claires sur internet, et dans des livres, des brochures, ses cours d'études de moldus ou encore des sortes de «leçon» qu'elle rédigeait elle-même.

Hermione quant-à elle était quelque peu perdue. Après avoir vraiment cru au changement de Malefoy, voilà qu'il venait tout briser et la faire douter. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez elle, elle avait tout de suite vu le changement. Il semblait prêt à renier tous les principes que son père lui avait appris jusqu'alors. Pendant la guerre, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le mangemort cruel qu'elle pensait de lui. Au manoir il avait réussi à épargner la vie d'Harry en mentant à sa famille. Bien évidemment il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas de cela. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu combattre aux côtés de Voldemort. Il avait hésité aussi à le rejoindre lorsqu'Harry était sois disant mort. Toutes ces petites choses avait fait comprendre à Hermione qu'il doutait, que la personne cruelle qu'il était, toutes les insultes et le mépris n'étaient dû qu'à son éducation, et qu'il pouvait être sauvé. Bien sur quand le ministre l'avait informé qu'elle devrait accueillir Malefoy chez elle, elle n'avait pas été ravie, loin de là. Il l'avait quand même insulté pendant des années, il avait été la source de ses pleurs, de ses doutes et de sa souffrance. Elle savait pertinemment que Kingsley aurait compris et aurait mis Malefoy avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle avait compris le garçon et se pensait capable de l'aider. L'aider à changer. Son père lui disait souvent qu'elle était comme sa mère sur ce point là, qu'elle cherchait toujours ce qu'il y avait de bon chez les gens, et essayait de le faire ressortir. Elle en était sûre, Malefoy n'avait été cet enfant que par son éducation, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas autre chose. Elle était persuadé qu'il pouvait changer. Et elle l'avait constaté de ses propres yeux au fil des jours. Elle s'était même prise d'affection pour le garçon curieux, intelligent et aimable qu'elle découvrait. Mais voilà que son entrevue avec Parkinson venait tout chambouler. Leur dispute ne la regardait pas le moins du monde. Avec Harry, ils n'avaient pas voulu s'en mêler. Mais le fait qu'il devienne tout à coup menaçant pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait entendu, lui avait semblé louche. Si leur dispute était quelque chose de personnelle qui ne les regardait pas spécialement mais qui n'avait rien de compromettant, pourquoi se serait-il mis dans cet état là ? Pourquoi montrer de la colère, de la peur et se montrer menaçant ? C'était forcément qu'il manigançait quelque chose, et Hermione avait peur que son changement n'ait été qu'une simple façade. Si c'était le cas, elle s'était montrée tellement naïve. Elle était déçue, et en colère contre elle même. Et Malefoy n'arrangeait rien. Il essayait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et cela la perdait encore plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. La seule chose qui la calmait était de pouvoir remonter au grenier à se replonger dans ses souvenirs heureux, faire le vide dans sa tête. Le repas étant finis, son assiette rangée, elle s'apprêtait à remonter lorsque la voix de Malefoy vint rompre le silence pesant. Un léger « Granger » avait résonné, elle s'était alors arrêté quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche, mais une main enserra son poignet et la força à se retourner.

« Granger, arrêtes ! Arrêtes ça ! »

Hermione le regarda simplement en levant un sourcil. Sa voix s'était faite plus forte et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'énervement et l'impatience. Mais Hermione ne répondit rien, attendant quand même, assez intriguée, la suite, avec un air de défi.

« Granger faut que tu me parles, c'est devenu invivable. -La faute à qui ? -À ton entêtement ! Et en ton peu de confiance en moi.- Tu parles de confiance ? Comment peux-tu me parler de confiance ? -Granger ne commences pas. -Oserais-tu me menacer Malefoy ? -Bordel Granger ! »

Drago était à bout de nerf, l'air que prenait sa colocataire l'insupportait.

« Granger t'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant. Granger, j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi ça ne marchera pas. T'es la seule à vouloir m'apprendre, je le vois dans tes yeux que tu me crois capable de changer. Bordel Granger tu ne peux pas me faire ça, j'ai changé, j'ai compris. Personne ne veut me voir autrement que comme le gamin cruel qui a finit dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, personne à part toi. Granger je t'en prie. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait tellement désespéré, car oui cette fois elle en était sûre c'était bel et bien le mot. Il en venait même à la supplier. Drago s'effondra. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'autorisa à verser des larmes devant quelqu'un d'autre que le simple reflet de son miroir. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Il semblait si fragile, si vulnérable lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur sa fine épaule et laissa couler sa tristesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce chapitre, et comme toujours laissez des petites reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !

A samedi !


	11. Chapitre 10

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et oui je sais vous l'attendiez, et bah la voilà. Par contre je n'ai plus que Le chapitre 11 d'avance (prend peur) il faudrait donc vraiment que j'écrive la suite (parce que d'habitude j'essaye d'en avoir deux d'avance). En plus les cours ont repris pour ma part et étant en terminal les profs ont décidés de nous montrer ce que cela voulait dire (résultat des devoirs en masse). Bref ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez tout de même vos chapitres. Par contre si vous avez des idées de ce que pourrait découvrir drago n'hésitez pas à en donner, je suis toujours preneuse. S'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire dans un prochain chapitre mentionnez Le aussi et j'essayerai un maximum de vous satisfaire même si je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Instant review :

Dia Joker : ravie de l'apprendre ! J'avoue avoir aimé vraiment aimé l'écrire mais mon préféré est le 11 pour l'instant (que tu découvriras d'ici une semaine ! Sois patiente)

En tout cas je t'avais parlé d'une surprise et bien ... la voilà. J'espère que l'intention te fera plaisir !

Duboisarah : oui ils se rapprochent enfin, mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour le bisous ! (Même moi j'ai hâte, je suis tout excitée de l'écrire). En tout cas contente que tu aimes toujours autant !

Chapou69 : il faut bien que cela commence ! J'ai hâte de developper leur relation et pouvoir vous la partager.

Almayen : je suis d'accord avec toi ! Vive Le rapprochement !!

Il est normal, je prend en compte vos remarques pour que cela soit plus agréable pour vous.

Swangranger : et oui quand drago parle et se livre enfin il ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

Scorpon : un malefoy ne fait rien à moitié. Il a confiance en Hermione et Le lui prouve en se livrant ainsi alors qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis. Je trouve cela touchant.

Bon ok ok tu m'as démasqué je l'avoue j'en rêvais.

Amelink : il est adorable notre dray

Voilà pour les réponses aux review. Bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Drago dans un tel état. Elle pensait qu'il ne se laissait jamais aller de la sorte devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant elle. Le voir ainsi, si désemparé, si perdu, la suppliant presque de l'aider lui avait fait comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Il ne jouait pas. Il était sincère, et il faisait enfin tomber le masque. Elle se doutait que son éducation avait toujours fait de lui ce garçon impénétrable. Il avait toujours réussis à masquer ses émotions. Elle avait envié cette faculté à se montrer si distant par rapport aux choses, à si bien dissimuler ses émotions. Elle n'en était pas capable. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'à force de tout garder pour soi sans jamais rien pouvoir montrer, on finit par exploser. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon de ne pas pouvoir parler de ce que l'on ressentait à quelqu'un. Elle, avait ses parents. Ils avaient toujours été là pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle manquait de s'écrouler. Bien sur il y avait la frustration qu'ils ne puissent pas la comprendre entièrement puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de son monde. Mais au moins elle pouvait se confier. Et puis il y avait ses amis, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Même si Ginny manquait parfois un peu trop de discrétion à son goût, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas discuter de tout avec Harry ou Ron. Et même si elle ne souhaitait pas toujours tout confier à ses proches, elle savait que si l'envie lui prenait elle aurait un paquet de pairs d'oreilles prêtes à l'écouter, et un bon nombres d'épaules sur lesquelles pleurer.

Mais elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas pour Drago. Il avait des amis, il avait Pansy et Blaise, mais c'était bien différent. Leur éducation avait fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se confier, à laisser tomber les masques. Elle avait vu cette envie et ce regret dans les yeux de Drago lorsqu'elle et ses parents riaient ensemble, discutaient de tout et de rien, qu'ils s'inquiétaient de leur fille.

Au vu de ce Drago, en pleurs, elle n'avait d'abord pas su comment réagir. Elle était d'abord restée ahurie quelques secondes. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment réagirait-il ? Mais son cœur n'écouta pas sa raison, et elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait pensé qu'il la repousserait, qu'il serait choqué de ce contact et voudrait fuir. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il resta là dans ses bras, se laissant aller contre son épaule. Elle tentait pour le mieux de le rassurer, de lui affirmer qu'elle le croyait, qu'elle l'aiderait. Ses gestes étaient cependant maladroits, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais il semblait si brisé. Peu de temps après, il se calma. Son souffle redevint normal et ses larmes séchèrent sur ses joues.

Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis le léger incident qui les avait à nouveau rapprochés.

Drago était parti se reposer un peu dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Il descendit et vit Hermione en train de lire sur le canapé. Elle semblait si sereine, comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Quelques mèches s'échappaient du chignon qu'elle avait dû faire à la va vite. Elle était si absorbée par sa lecture, comme si elle vivait entièrement l'histoire. Drago avança alors vers elle et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

 _« Tu t'es bien reposé ?_

 _-oui, et Granger je voulais te dire…merci._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas. *_ elle fit une légère pause, posa son livre, avant de reprendre _.* Ce soir, nous sortons. Il y a un match de rugby qui oppose deux grandes équipes anglaises. Je t'emmène dans un pub pour visionner le match. C'est loin des lieux que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter mais les moldus aiment beaucoup se retrouver ainsi pour ce genre d'occasions._

 _-Un match de rugby ? Ce sport que ta mère m'a expliqué, avec un ballon ovale, des mêlés ?_

 _-C'est exactement ça._

 _-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le sport._

 _-J'ai dû regarder Harry, Ron et Ginny jouer au quidditch pendant des années, j'allais voir ma mère lors de ses compétitions des différents sports qu'elle a pratiqué. J'aime le sport, je n'aime simplement pas le pratiquer. Enfile une tenue décontractée. »_

Elle insista sur le dernier mot, sachant pertinemment que Malefoy avait du mal avec le décontracté. Elle-même partie se changer, pour enfiler quelque chose de moins…dégradé ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir avec des vêtements qu'elle avait mis pour faire le ménage. Elle monta dans sa chambre et toqua pour demander la permission. Une voix lointaine lui permit l'entrée. Elle se douta donc qu'il était dans la salle de bains. Elle choisit alors une tenue décontractée, soft mais tout de même convenable pour sortir, sachant pertinemment que Drago, même en décontracté serait élégant, elle ne voulait pas faire tâche à ses me il ne semblait pas sortir Hermione se changea dans sa chambre, dos à la porte de sa salle d'eau. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que son haut a enfilé et qu'elle était donc en soutien gorge, Drago ouvrit la porte, sans un grincement. Elle ne s'en rendit ainsi pas compte. Il resta figé devant toutes les cicatrices présentes sur son dos. Certaines dû au doloris, d'autres qui pouvait être lié à n'importe quel sort offensif. Il restait choqué devant cette vision qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir, il referma la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard il lui demanda s'il pouvait sortir et elle lui accorda. Il ne parvenait pas à la regarder dans les yeux après avoir vu ce dos si abîmé. Elle avait dû tant souffrir. Les cris de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était détenue au manoir résonnèrent alors dans sa tête. Il avait entendu tellement de personnes se faire torturer dans les cachots de son manoir. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris d'Hermione, il n'avait pu résister. Elle, il la connaissait. Même si lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard elle était son ennemie, sa rivale en cours, une fille qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apprécier ou de juger à sa juste valeur, il la connaissait. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cela maintenant.

 _« Malefoy, tu vas bien ?_ *demanda Hermione inquiète de voir le garçon, les yeux dans le vide.*

-Euh... Oui. J'étais juste en train de me souvenir de la fois où tu m'as fais prendre la boîte roulante, et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

 _Oh non ne t'en fais pas pour cela, on ne prendra pas la voiture ! »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait lui faire découvrir un tout autre moyen de transport, et que celui la ne plairait sans doute pas non plus au blond.

Ils étaient fin prêt et Hermione guida Drago à l'extérieur. Ils avancèrent en silence, avant qu'Hermione s'arrête subitement au milieu de la rue. Drago la regarda intriguée et il la vit commencer à descendre les escaliers menant sous le sol.

« _Tu m'emmènes où Granger encore ? Ne me dis pas que ton match se passe sous terre ?_

 _-Non, nous ne sommes seulement pas arriver. En réalité nous devons prendre le métro, tu sais je t'avais donné une fiche là dessus._

 _-Ce truc avançant à pleine vitesse qui ressemble à un tube avec des sièges à l'intérieur ?_ _En faite c'est une voiture en plus puissant et plus grand ? Tu te fou de moi Granger ?_

 _-Non mais tu vas voir, c'est plus rapide que la voiture et tu ne seras pas malade là dedans. En plus nous n'avons que deux stations avant de descendre, ça va être rapide. »_

De toute manière Drago ne pouvait faire autrement, alors il opina. Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'il discute plus, mais elle fut ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bien sur ce qu'elle avait « oublié » de lui préciser, c'était que les gens sortaient du travail ou se rendait eux aussi voir le match dans différents pub, et qu'avec l'heure de pointe, le métro serait blindé. Après avoir acheté des tickets de métro, et avoir expliqué à Drago comment cela fonctionnait, elle l'entraîna dans un wagon qui effectivement, était plein. Pendant tout le trajet, pourtant court, Drago râla contre les gens qui le bousculait, l'odeur de transpiration et j'en passe. Hermione rigola lorsqu'il manqua de tomber à l'arrêt du métro, et qu'il râla à nouveau. Et enfin ils étaient arrivés à destination.Un pub à la devanture lumineuse leur faisait face et Hermione entraîna le blond à l'intérieur.

« C'est dans ce genre d'endroit que les gens comme nous, nous nous retrouvons pour regarder le match. Bouge pas d'ici je vais chercher des bières. »

Hermione partit chercher des bières et revint après, le match débutant. Des cris de déception quand l'équipe adversaire marquait un essai, des exclamations de joie lorsque c'était l'équipe que soutenaient les personnes présentes dans le Pub. Hermione et Drago se prirent dans l'ambiance et la brune sourit en voyant ainsi Drago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu. Je me rabâche mais laissez de review ça fait plaisir et c'est encourageant. Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit n'hésitez pas mes dire ce que vous aimeriez voir dans les prochains chapitres.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Par contre ayant repris les cours j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour ecrire. Mais je vous promets d'essayer au maximum que les chapitres soient prêts pour les samedis.

Instant review :

Dia Joker : j'espère que cela t'a fait plaisir. J'ai voulu Le faire jouer mais comme je ne connais rien à cette displine je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur.

Chapou69 : merci ! Comme je te l'ai dis dans mon mp, je prend note merci beaucoup.

Loa98 : je suis heureuse que mon écriture te convienne -et pas trop de fautes je fais mon maximum-. J'essaye d'imaginer la réaction de malefoy ça m'amuse ! Je dois avouer que les chapitres sans italique c'était un oublie de ma part mais je prend note. Merci pour ta review.

Plume pourpre : heureuse que tu aies décidé de la suivre ça fait toujours plaisir. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu seras toujours la pour les suivants.

Swangranger : ils s'apprivoisent petit à petit. Ça sent le rapprochement a plein nez !

Scorpon : les cicatrices physiques peuvent parfois être un véritable déclic, mais il n'y a pas que cela et l'un découvrira les cicatrices plus profondes de l'autre et inversement. Je n'y ai pas pensé (honte à moi) peut être dans une autre situation !

Tu le découvriras à la fin de ma fic !

Almayen : merci beaucoup. Je voulais que drago soit confronter aux cicatrices physiques d'Hermione. Mais tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ne laisse pas seulement des cicatrices sur la peau mais à l'âme et au cœur. Ils s'ouvriront l'un à l'autre et découvrirons les blessures psychologiques de chacun. Et oui je le torture un peu Le pauvre.

Littleiceleaf : merci beaucoup. Heureuse de ta review qui me touche. Pour moi il était nécessaire que cela se fasse petit à petit, se découvrant l'un l'autre et ce n'est pas finis (avec la voix de Neville s'il vous plaît !)

Duboisarah : encore et toujours ! Cette fic me tient à cœur et je ne compte pas l'abandonner. De plus que je n'aime pas lorsque des fic ne se finissent pas (je sais la frustration pour le lecteur que c'est) donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Même si avec les cours c'est pas simple vous aurez la fin ! J'aime l'idée que ma fic plaise aux gens et de les faire rire. Tu me fais donc plaisir en me disant ça !

Alexandra : merci beaucoup ! Les chapitres sont postés chaque samedi. Sauf en cas de soucis personnels mais j'essaye de tenir cette cadence le plus possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient arrivés au pub, après seulement quelques pas en dehors du métro. Drago avait affirmé à Hermione qu'il ne rentrerait pas de cette façon chez elle. Il avait ajouté que plus jamais un Malefoy ne remettrait les pieds dans ce « tube à microbes sous terre ». Elle avait rigolé, repensant à la fois où il avait pris la voiture. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas très agréable de prendre le métro quand celui-ci est plein, que les personnes doivent se coller les unes aux autres. Surtout quand on est plus petit et qu'on arrive sous les aisselles transpirantes des hommes. Vu comme cela le métro n'a vraiment rien d'attirant. Mais c'est tout de même bien utile.

Hermione avait prévu de passer la soirée dans ce pub. Ils pourraient ainsi profiter du match sur l'écran installé dans le pub. Cette prestation n'était pas proposée dans beaucoup d'endroit et la télé était assez petite. Ils ne voyaient donc pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Bien sur elle aurait pu lui faire regarder sur sa télévision, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Mais elle pensait que l'ambiance ici était plus sympa et que ce serait une bonne occasion pour se changer les idées et faire découvrir ce sport avec l'ambiance qui va avec. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Drago se prit au jeu, l'ambiance du lieu l'avait emporté. Hermione avait visé juste. Elle savait que c'était un sportif, elle se souvenait l'intérêt qu'il avait portait pour le rugby lors de l'échange avec madame Granger. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait autant réussi. L'euphorie présente l'avait transporté. Il avait commenté le match, se plaignant lorsque l'équipe adverse marquait un essai et applaudissant quand « son » équipe gagnait. Cela avait fait rire la brune. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, à part lors des matchs de quidditch lorsqu'il ne jouait pas. La joie s'était lue sur son visage et cela avait suffit pour plaquer un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione pour le reste de la soirée. Malheureusement à la fin du match, lorsque l'équipe que les personnes supportaient gagna, les bières s'entrechoquèrent. Dans un élan de joie, Drago en renversa un peu sur le haut de la brune. Il allait sortir sa baguette en s'excusant, pour effacer les dégâts, mais se rappela qu'il vivait à la moldu. Hermione eut un petit rire devant son expression confuse.

« Ne te moques pas Granger, je peux faire autant d'efforts que nécessaire je ne suis pas un moldu, je reste un sorcier, avec mes automatismes de sorcier ! *dit il avec une once de colère dans la voix*

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller passer un peu d'eau. »

Heureusement d'ailleurs que la salle s'était faite très bruyante à ce moment là, car sinon tout le monde aurait entendu sa confession. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors tant mieux. Sauf que maintenant que Granger était partie, Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Pauvre petit agneau perdu sans sa lionne. Heureusement pour lui elle revint vite. Bien évidement elle avait utilisé la magie, après tout elle n'y était pas interdite elle ce n'était pas elle qui devait apprendre à vivre à la moldue ! Elle l'entraina vers la pièce principale du pub ou elle commanda deux fish and chips ainsi qu'une nouvelle tournée de bière.

Finalement le dîner se passa dans une étrange convivialité. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent sur le match qu'ils venaient de voir et sur tout un tas de sujets variés. Hermione se laissa même aller à rire. Il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux. Les années derrières eux n'existaient plus, et d'un œil extérieur on aurait dit de simples amis qui se retrouvaient un soir, pour dîner.

Cette discussion avait finalement continué lors du trajet retour, qui se fit bien évidemment à pied, puisque Drago insista pour ne pas reprendre le métro. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la maison des Granger et s'était séparés chacun au seuil de leur chambre respective pour le mois, se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Drago était allongé dans le lit qu'il occupait chez la brune, les yeux fixant le plafond blanc. Il repensait à cette soirée exceptionnelle qu'il avait vécue grâce à elle. Certes c'était quelque chose de très simple, presque quotidien pour les moldus, mais pas pour lui. Il aurait même pu dire que c'était la meilleure soirée de sa vie pour le moment. Avant Drago pensait qu'il fallait du bon WPF et des filles prêtent à se jeter sur lui. Si on lui avait demandé avant qu'elles étaient ses meilleures soirées, il n'aurait pas hésité longtemps avant de décrire les soirées de fête dans la salle commune des verts et argent. Celle où tout le monde était a ses pieds et ou il choisissait une fille a mettre dans son lit. Dans ces soirées superficielles la joie n'éclatait jamais franchement, pour ne pas que Le bruit empêche Drago de discuter. Il se rendait compte de sa stupidité à toujours vouloir avoir le pouvoir sur les autres. Ainsi il avait gâché ces moments à lui et aux autres. Les serpentards n'étaient pas réputés pour faire tomber les masques et s'amuser franchement. Ils devaient toujours garder un minimum de décence comme l'éducation qu'ils recevaient leur apprenait. Des soirées mondaines, voilà à quoi ressemblaient les jours de fêtes chez les serpentards. Mais Hermione lui avait montré ce soir que ce n'était pas ça une soirée réussis. Elle lui avait appris ce soir à s'amuser et à se lâcher, à se défaire des codes pour simplement profiter. Elle lui avait appris à profiter de plaisirs simples, elle lui avait fait découvrir une ambiance qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé exister. Mais surtout grâce à cette soirée il en avait découvert un peu plus chez la jeune femme qui l'accueillait. Elle était intelligente –même s'il en avait toujours eu conscience- et intéressante. Elle était curieuse de tout et pouvait échanger avec lui sur n'importe quel sujet. Elle n'était pas comme ces filles superficielles qui acquiesçait dès qu'il prenait la parole, non elle lui tenait tête si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui et lui exposer son point de vue. Mais chose qu'il n'avait jamais découverte auparavant elle savait s'amuser et se montrer drôle. Elle n'était pas la fille coincée qui ne pensait qu'à apprendre. Pourtant il l'avait souvent pensé ainsi. Comme une fille qui ne savait pas profiter, trop enfermée dans son monde, trop rat de bibliothèque. Mais elle lui avait prouvé le contraire et surtout elle lui avait montré que c'était lui qui ne savait pas profiter. . Il avait alors découvert son rire, un rire contagieux qu'il aurait aimé entendre toute la soirée et qui se répercutait encore dans les recoins de sa tête. Elle était simple mais elle était belle. Oui Drago avait trouvé Hermione Granger, une fille de né moldu, belle. Il l'avait déjà trouvé belle, une fois. Lors de leur quatrième année lorsqu'elle était arrivé dans sa robe bleue, ses boucles disciplinées en un chignon. Il avait envié Krum ce jour là, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à son bras. Mais il avait chassé cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser de telle chose. Mais là, en la voyant ce soir, cette beauté franche lui était revenue en pleine figure.Ce qu'il avait enfoui pendant ces dernières années, trop fier ressortait voilement. Finalement il s'endormit avec le visage de la belle Hermione comme dernière vision

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était positivement surprise de cette soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse aussi bien se passer. Il n'y avait eu aucun malaise entre eux. L'ambiance avait été bon enfant et ils avaient discutés comme de vieux amis. Ils avaient profité. Hermione revoyait encore Drago commentant le match, et se prenant complètement au jeu. Elle l'avait même vu échanger quelques paroles avec leur voisin de table pendant qu'elle était parti commander deux fish and chips et deux bières. Elle avait sourit à la vision de ce Drago plein de joie, sans aucun masque. Il avait l'air heureux et naturel et ce qui avait le plus touché Hermione. Elle avait appréciait ce dîner avec lui, leur conversation, ses attentions. Hermione avait toujours été avec des garçons, mais même si elle les aimait énormément on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient la délicatesse incarnée. Drago s'était montré attentionné et délicat, chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Autant dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas eu de paroles désobligeantes envers elle, pas de mots de travers comme Ron pouvait le faire. Il avait fait attention à elle et ça lui avait plu. Il avait veillé à ce que tout se passe bien pour elle durant le repas, et même après. Il lui avait tenu la porte du restaurant et lui avait prêté sa veste en rentrant. Ce n'était que de petites choses mais cela avait suffi à égayer l'ancienne gryffondor. Inconsciemment, elle avait prié pour que cette soirée ne se termine jamais. Mais ce moment de pur bonheur qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés était terminé. Et finalement elle s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire sur son visage.

En seulement une soirée ils avaient réussis l'exploit de se rapprocher et de tourner la page ensemble. Ils s'étaient tous deux endormis en pensant à l'autre, heureux. Et sans qu'ils ne le sachent cette soirée marquait le tournent d'un nouveau départ.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà pour ce chapitre a samedi !


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir. Désolée du retard. J'ai du mal à gérer mon temps en ce moment et à en trouver pour ecrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos review, j'ai un petit soucis, je ne parviens pas à voir celle de mon dernier chapitre avec mon téléphone mais je modifierais le chapitre pour vous répondre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'était levée, un sourire scotché aux lèvres ce matin là. Voilà un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormis. Parfois elle avait du mal à s'endormir, où d'autres fois elle se réveillait la nuit. Mais cette nuit là, rien. Pas de cauchemars, de mauvais souvenirs de la période noire n'étaient venu troubler son sommeil. Rien d'autre qu'un certain blond. C'était assez étrange. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais savez qu'il était dedans. Certainement la soirée de la veille. Hermione avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il s'était si bien entendu. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours été amis. Cette soirée avait vraiment été extraordinaire et Hermione en était heureuse. Elle avait enfin l'espoir que tout se passerait bien, et que la fin de cette cohabitation se passerait dans la bonne humeur et surtout avec une bonne entente entre les deux jeunes colocataires.

C'est toujours avec cette bonne humeur qu'Hermione descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle mit la machine à café en route et décida même de faire du bacon. Elle s'installa à table avec son café, un livre à la main, attendant que le four chauffe.

Drago se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Lui aussi avait bien dormi. Pourtant le matin, il ne se levait pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Toujours un peu grincheux au réveil, il ne l'était pas. C'était surement à cause de la veille. Il avait passé une soirée exceptionnelle grâce à la brune. Il avait découvert une ambiance chaleureuse qui lui avait vraiment plu. Mais surtout il avait vu l'ancienne gryffondor sous un nouveau jour. Et un jour qui lui plaisait vraiment. Elle était enjouée et drôle. Et elle était belle.

Finalement Drago descendit pour la rejoindre, sachant pertinnement qu'elle serait déjà présente. Elle était du genre à se lever tôt, tandis que lui, aimait traîner plus longtemps au lit. Il ne fit pas de bruit et arriva devant elle. Elle était toujours plongée dans son livre. Son nez était retroussé, signe de concentration. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement en bataille et elle portait encore son pijama. Puis elle leva la tête et la remarqua. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, ce qui confirma la bonne humeur de Drago.

Durant le petit déjeuner, ils avaient discutés tout comme la veille. Bien sur les phrases étaient ponctuées de silence. Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était plus les silences pesants qu'ils avaient connus auparavant. Depuis la soirée au pub, tout avait changé et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux collocataires.

Finalement Hermione déclara qu'ils devaient partir avant midi et qu'ils ne seraient pas là le reste de la journée. Puis elle monta se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Drago n'était plus là. Il avait surement dû monter se préparer. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Hermion décida donc de regarder un ou deux épisodes de sa série préférée. Elle l'avait recommencé depuis le début (ayant acheté les DVD). Pour l'instant elle n'était qu'au cinquième épisode de la saison 1. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il se passait, mais ce n'était pas un souci pour elle. Alors que l'épisode débutait, Drago vint la rejoindre sur le canapé, elle lui proposa d'éteindre mais celui-ci refusa, lui laissant regarder sa série.

Au bout du deuxième épisode qu'ils regardaient ensemble, Drago commença à émettre des hypothèses ce qui fit particulièrement rire Hermione. Il ne cessait de lui poser des questions et elle dû au bout d'un moment lui dire de se taire pour qu'il puisse suivre. Elle s'amusa à voir Drago s'indignait du fait que Joey décroche un rôle comme doublure de fesses.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est un métier tout de même.

-Et bien il faut bien des doublures.

-Mais il double des fesses ! Franchement vous avez des métiers bizars ici ! »

Hermione s'amusa plus finalement à regarder Drago qu'à regarder sa série. Il était tellement pris dans la série. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela. En même temps si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle regarderait FRIENDS avec Drago Malefoy, elle aurait fait enfermer la personne à Sainte Mangouste.

« Non Drago on ne regardera pas un autre épisode.

-Mais ils ne durent pas longtemps, on a le temps d'en regarder un de plus. Et puis à ce que je sache, on a rendez vous nulle part.

-Si au restaurant, j'ai réservé pour midi.

-Il est 11h !

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avant, et puis arrête de discuter on regardera une prochaine fois ! »

Hermione tourna les talons et Drago ronchonna en éteignant la télé, sans pour une première fois, la déréglée.

Drago et Hermione marchait depuis maintenant dix minutes, et ils arrivèrent enfin vers l'endroit que Drago n'aurait voulu ne jamais connaître.

« Granger, ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire reprendre ce truc ?

-Drago ne fais pas l'enfant, nous ne sommes pas en heure de pointe il n'y aura personne. Sinon vas y je t'en prie pars à pieds, on se retrouve dans une bonne demi-heure ! »

Et une fois de plus Drago capitula. Il avait l'air d'un enfant à la fois apeuré et dégouté lorsqu'il entra dans le wagon. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jubiler de sa petite victoire. Elle relança donc le sujet de la série pour tenter de calmer son humeur grincheuse. Ce qui fonctionna. Cependant Drago en avait oublié de se tenir, et lorsque le métro démarra il ne put se rattraper à temps, il perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba sur Hermione. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était presque contre la paroi sinon elle serait tombée avec lui.

« Je t'avais dis que c'était dangereux !

-Tu avais cas te tenir. »

Ils se chamaillaièrent alors et Les gens les regardaient en souriant, imaginant un jeune couple amoureux. Finalement ils reprirent leurs esprits et Drago remarqua qu'il était toujours affalé sur la jeune fille. Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre et Hermione ne put retenir le rouge de monter à ses joues.

Ils n'avaient alors plus parlé du trajet. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient dans la rue, se tenant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, Hermione toujours gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est ici que nous allons.

-C'est quoi comme endroit ?

-Oh la salle accueille différentes choses, mais aujourd'hui c'est une collecte de sang. Je viens toujours donner mon sang, dès que je le peux. Bien sûr je ne te forcerais pas.

-Do…donner ton sang ? Mais tu es folle ?

-C'est très courant comme pratique. Ne t'en fais pas ils en prennent peu, et avec la médecine moldue, cela permet de sauver des vies. »

Drago n'accepta pas de donner son sang, mais accompagna tout de même la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à tout ce charabia moldu. En plus qu'est ce que c'était long comme questionnaire, tout ça pour donner son sang. Et en plus c'était indiscret comme questions ! Non mais oh, le médico…médecin ? venait-il vraiment de lui demander s'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ? Non mais ça ne le regarde pas oh ! Hermione posa une main sur Drago voyant bien qu'il allait répliquer, et affirma au médecin que non. Le questionnaire finit, il leur fallut encore attendre et enfin se fut au tour d'Hermione. Elle s'allongea sur un sorte de lit pas confortable, et Drago vit une infirmière planter une aiguille dans sa chair, il eut mal pour elle.

« Drago ça va ?

-monsieur, allez vous asseoir vous allez tourner de l'œil sinon. »

L'infirmière fit assoeir le blond de force puisque celui-ci regardait le sang d'Hermione montait dans une poche. Il était devenu livide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago reprenait enfin ses esprits et ils purent donc partir.

« Tu aurais vu ta tête, on aurait dit que c'était à toi qu'on prenait le sang.

-Mais ils auraient pu te tuer, tu te rends compte tout ce qu'ils t'ont pris ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens toujours debout.

-Je te l'ai dis, ils savent ce qu'ils font, il y a une limite. Ils ne mettraient jamais en danger quelqu'un, et puis ça sauve des vies. »

Le débat continua même lorsqu'ils furent installés au restaurant. Mais très vite elle dériva sur tout un tas de sujet divers. Drago insista pour payer l'addition, et en sortant, il mit une main derrière le dos d'Hermione, très délicatement, pour la faire sortir. Mais ceci eut pour effet de la faire à nouveau rougir, et elle ne s'en remit pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais j'ai un jour de retard, mais au final ça ne change pas le temps entre deux publies ! Bref donc voici le nouveau chapitre.

Instant review :

Almayen : heureuse que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas déçue car je dois avouer *honteuse* que je l'ai un peu moins travailler par manque de temps .. (pas taper). Il faudra remercier scorpon pour cette fabuleuse idée de chute dans le métro c'est lui qui m'inspire !

Littleiceleaf : heureuse d'arriver à te faire apprécier le dramione alors ! Et merci pour tes compliments ça me touche !

Amelink : pour nous c'est tout à fait normal mais pas pour lui. Je sais que des gens tournent de l'œil quand il voit du sang et j'imaginais bien drago dans cette situation.

Vui ils sont choupinou

Scorpon : tu es mon inspiration ! Non sans blague merci pour cette idée géniale. Au vu de ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondra à tes interrogations.

Koni64 : bienvenu à toi sur ma fic ! Je suis honorée d'être la première alors ! Je te comprend car je suis du genre très impatiente et prend souvent des fic finis, j'espère que malgré cela tu continueras à lire la mienne. Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre en tout cas.

Par contre je suis vraiment heureuse de ce que tu me dis car c'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas lorsqu'on transforme trop les personnages et janvier que c'est la principale crainte en écrivant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà bien une heure que les deux jeunes adultes avaient quitté le petit restaurant où ils avaient mangé. Drago s'était montré une fois de plus très galant et avait tenu a invité Hermione pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de se promener dans un petit parc, tout en fleur. Hermione adorait cet endroit. Enfant, son père l'emmenait chaque samedi ici. Elle nourrissait les canards, ramasser des fleurs, photographiait des écureuils. Son père lui en apprenait plus sur les plantes qu'ils croisaient. En effet, monsieur Granger était un féru de la nature et il aimait partager son savoir avec Hermione, qui quant-à elle était toujours heureuse d'en apprendre plus. Ainsi elle s'était mise à tenir un herbier et se plaisait toujours à agrandir sa collection. Les plantes avaient un aspect fascinant. Elles étaient parfois si belles qu'on aurait pu passer des heures à les regarder, et c'était parfois le cas du père et de la fille. Monsieur Granger avait ainsi complété son apprentissage en lui montrant les biens faits des plantes en lui donnant des astuces de grand-mère. Hermione remerciait son père car grâce à cela elle avait parfois pu améliorer ses potions, et lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient accéder à certaines potions ou soins elle essayait de trouver une solution avec des plantes moldus. Alors qu'Hermione se souvenait des journées passées en ce lieu avec son père, Drago regardait tout autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer ainsi la nature, les choses pourtant si simple. Bien évidemment la nature il la connaissait, ou du moins il pensait. Après tout, un immense parc s'étendait devant les fenêtres de sa chambre. Mais c'était sombre, c'était froid, il n'y avait rien de vraiment apaisant, hormis ce coin où il aimait se retrouver seul lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, lorsque les cris dans SA maison devenait insupportables. Mais ici c'était lumineux, plein de couleurs, apaisant. Et surtout l'endroit dégager un certain bonheur indescriptible. Il y avait des amis qui discutaient en se promenant, des couples allongés dans l'herbe qui semblait avoir la vie devant eux, des parents avec leurs enfants qui remerciaient le ciel pour cette bénédiction de dieu. C'était des discussions joyeuses, des rires, de futurs beaux souvenirs, et Drago aimait ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se laissa aller à imaginer son avenir, un vrai avenir, dans les moindres détails. Avant il ne se l'était jamais permis, mais là tout était clair. Il se voyait heureux au travail. Puis il rentrait dans une maison, assez grande mais pas comme son manoir. Cette maison était chaleureuse et lumineuse avec des couleurs claires. Le jardin était fleuri, comme ici. Deux beaux enfants lui sauté dessus à peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte et il les enlaçait, leur donnant tout l'amour et l'affection qu'on ne lui avait pas autorisé petit. Puis il allait voler avec eux, une petite fille dans les bras, la tenant bien fermement, sous le regard attendri d'une femme, son épouse. Son épouse, si belle et si aimante, et qu'il aimait profondément en retour. Un merveilleux tableau d'une famille heureuse. Cette vision lui arracha un large sourire sincère. Puis il se rendit compte que la femme qu'il imaginait se tenait juste à ses côtés, elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées, et elle aussi un sourire sur le visage. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Était-elle vraiment la femme qu'il venait d'imaginer comme son épouse ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés à ce moment là ? Drago était perdu. Est-ce qu'il commençait vraiment à éprouver quelque chose pour Hermione ? Il est vrai qu'elle était devenue vraiment jolie. Non en réalité il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie depuis le bal, même pendant la bataille alors qu'elle avait du sang sur le visage, qu'elle était épuisée, qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était malheureuse. Il l'avait trouvé belle. Et forte. Drago avait finalement développé un profond respect pour elle. Il avait toujours admiré son intelligence même si le gamin idiot qu'il avait été, était trop fier pour l'admettre. Ce séjour à ses côtés lui avait montré une nouvelle personne, qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Mais était-ce des sentiments amoureux ? Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour et il était perdu. C'est alors qu'une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Une voix douce. Sa voix.

« Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon Hermione. Cet endroit m'a complètement transporté. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette gêne se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il avait en même temps l'air aux anges. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si heureux ? Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle l'avait toujours vu sombre ou neutre, son visage fermé. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce bonheur sur son visage. Enfin non ce n'était pas vrai. Hier elle avait vu une autre personne, une personne qui profitait pleinement, qui n'essayait pas de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Une personne qui vivait, et qui y prenait plaisir. Mais la c'était encore différent, il rayonnait. Peu importe ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, Hermione était heureuse de le voir ainsi. Ses yeux gris acier qu'elle avait connus si froid, pétillaient. Son visage n'était pas fermé, et il laissait vraiment voir ses émotions. Son sourire autrefois narquois était aujourd'hui un sourire lumineux et sincère. Son visage était transformé, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione. Bien au contraire elle le trouvait bien plus beau comme ça. Certes il avait toujours eu un certain charme, n'allons pas nous mentir. Après tout, la plupart des filles à Poudlard était après lui, et c'était assez compréhensible si on omettait son caractère et sa personnalité. Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé un certain charme mais le physique était loin d'être la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, et elle voyait moins sa beauté que son cœur noir. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il avait changé, il n'était plus le même que celui qu'elle avait connu, et ce garçon la lui plaisait. Oh doux Merlin, venait-elle vraiment de penser que Drago Malefoy lui plaisait ? Elle secoua la tête et décida qu'ils allaient devoir aller faire les courses. Après tout il n'y avait plus rien à manger chez elle et elle avait hâte de voir la réaction du garçon dans un endroit pareil. De toute manière elle devait s'éloigner de cet endroit qui avait de mauvais effets sur elle. Et puis le supermarché, il y a rien d'idéal ou je ne sais quoi là dedans. Oui c'était le bon endroit !

« Nous devons aller faire les courses Drago, il n'y a plus rien à la maison. Le supermarché est juste en face.

-Hum... oui d'accord. »

A vrai dire Drago en savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un supermarché, mais logiquement c'était là où l'on acheté la nourriture. Oui ça devait ça. Rien de traumatisant là dedans, pas de sensations bizarres, pas de sang. Non ce serait tranquille.

Drago était complètement perdu dans ce grand magasin, et encore grand n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de chose. Tous les produits que ce soit alimentaire, ménager, cosmétique et même textile se trouvent ici. C'est sûrement ce qui choque le plus notre jeune aristo, déjà pas habitué à faire lui même le stock de provisions, chargeant plutôt son elfe de le faire. Et voilà que cerise sur le gâteau, Hermione a disparu. Elle l'a laissé seul ici, complètement désorienter entre les viennoiseries et le linge de maison. Et il ne la retrouve pas. Fichu magasin beaucoup trop grand. Il tourne finalement dans un rayon et Granger n'est toujours pas là. Il avance sans se préoccuper des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix l'interpelle, il se retourne et fait face à une jeune fille qui semble vraiment mal à l'aise. Il hausse un sourcil en la regardant.

« Monsieur excusez-moi ?

-Moi ?

-Euh... oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'attraper la boîte de...

-De ? J'ai pas que ça a faire. (s'impatienta Drago, ce qui rendit encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille)

-De préservatifs (dit-elle d'une voix faible et très rapide)

-Préservatif ? Euh... »

La jeune fille, gênée, le regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors que Drago était légèrement perdu ne sachant pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione quand il l'aurait retrouvé ! Si mademoiselle daignait à réapparaître. Il leva donc les yeux en haut pour examiner les boîte, en montra une et la jeune fille acquiesça, il la lui tendit et partit aussitôt.

Finalement il tomba sur Hermione, deux rayons plus tard.

« Te voilà enfin ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe ton truc, ils auraient dû y penser pour la dernière tâche du tournoi tiens.

-Je t'avais dis de m'attendre où je t'avais laissé.

-T'étais trop longue !

-Et toi trop impatient ! »

La discussion fut close et ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Drago remarqua la jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure et il se tourna alors vers Hermione alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la queue.

« c'est quoi des persvatif ? Ou Préservatif, enfin un truc du genre. (Un homme se retourna vers eux et Hermione devint rouge)

-Euh c'est un moyen contraceptif. »

Sa voix était tellement basse que Drago aurait presqu'eu du mal à entendre. Il comprit alors la gêne de la jeune fille, et celle d'Hermione maintenant, et changea alors rapidement de sujet.

Finalement, ils sortirent du supermarché, des sacs chargés de provision pour le restant du séjour. Et Hermione toujours rouge de gêne, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Drago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! À la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour ! Oui je sais je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière honte à moi *se baisse pour éviter les tomates* j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur. Cette inactivité était je l'espère fortement exceptionnelle.

Instant reviews :

Dia Joker : je suis d'accord c'est gênant ! Mais il en faut bien un petit peu après tout drago découvre donc il pose des questions, juste pas toujours au bon moment x)

Littleiceleaf : merci ça fais toujours plaisir de lire tes review mais attention je vais prendre la grosse tête ahah ! J'espère que la suite va continuer a aimer.

Almayen : j'avoue que c'est un de mes passage préféré c'est de loin que je préfère écrire. Je suis désolée cependant que tu aies trouvé le passage au supermarché moins soigné (je ne suis pas offensé ne t'en fais pas). J'avoue mes erreurs en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment facile pour moi d'écrire comme le prouve aussi l'absentéisme de la semaine passée. Ce n'est pas non plus le genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

Mais merci ! J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de celui ci. Même si les prochains devraient s'améliorer.

Swangranger : merci !

Scorpon : heureusement pour lui et pour Hermione d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle aurait été assez gênée de voir drago acheter cela et j'imagine bien la caissière s'imaginait des choses. Bref.

Et oui drago commence à penser à son futur et il y voit hermione. Étonnant ? Non après tout c'est une dramione mais pour lui quel choc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce matin-là en se levant, Drago n'avait trouvé personne dans le salon. D'habitude lorsqu'il se levait, Hermione était déjà attablée, un livre à la main, en train de petit déjeuner. Mais ce matin, elle n'était pas là. Le blond s'avança vers la table en soufflant. Il appréciait la voir en se levant. Ses cheveux encore légèrement en bataille, son nez retroussé alors qu'elle était concentrée sur sa lecture, mangeant presque par automatisme. Et ce sourire un peu timide qu'elle lui offrait chaque matin lorsqu'elle remarquait enfin sa présence. C'était ce rituel chaque matin depuis une semaine maintenant. Jusque là, Drago n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à tout cela, mais aujourd'hui il s'en rendait compte, et ça lui manquait. C'est toujours quand quelque chose manque qu'on se rend compte de son importance. Bien sûr c'était quelque chose de futile. Mais Drago s'y était habitué. Cela le changeait de son appartement sans vie. Au final un sourire, une présence peut faire beaucoup. Et puis d'abord pourquoi elle n'était pas là ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione passa la porte d'entrée en tout discrétion. On ne sait jamais, si Drago n'était pas réveillé, elle ne voulait pas le voir de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de le tirer de son sommeil. Finalement en avançant vers la cuisine ouverte, Hermione vit une tête blonde, penchée sur une tasse. Il faisait une moue qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne l'avait pas tiré hors du lit, mais il ne semblait pas plus content. La brune s'installa sur la chaise fasse à lui et enfin il sortit de ses pensées.

« Ça ne va pas Drago ?

-Hein ? Si, si j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Répondit-il, le sourire revenu sur son visage. Hermione tiqua à son changement facial mais ne posa pas de questions.

Enfin il avait eu son petit sourire matinal et il allait pouvoir bien recommencer cette journée. En plus il avait relevé l'utilisation de son prénom, si doux lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche. Les choses avaient bien évolué entre eux. Depuis la soirée au pub plus précisément. Et tout c'était fait naturellement, comme l'abandon des noms de famille pour les prénoms par exemple. Tellement de choses avaient changés, mais ni Drago ni même Hermione ne comprenait.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée, et Hermione qui se servait un café demanda à Drago d'aller ouvrir la porte pour voir ce que c'était. Le blond se dirigea alors vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme habillé avec une veste rouge de très mauvais goût. Alors qu'il le détailla l'homme prit de manière très impoli la parole.

« Paquet pour... Hermione Granger.

Qu'est-ce ?

Comment voulez-vous que je sache monsieur, je suis juste le facteur, c'est pas moi qui commande.

Vous voulez dire qu'elle a commandé quelque chose et que vous venez lui apporter ?

Oui c'est un peu le principe de mon métier monsieur. Bon si vous voulez bien signer le réçu je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Mais...

C'est bon Drago je m'en occupe, déclara Hermione en arrivant à la rescousse du sang-pur, signant finalement le reçu. »

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait son paquet pour vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'elle avait commandé et qu'il était en bon état, Drago reprit.

« Mais tu veux dire que cet homme est payé pour livrer des colis et des lettres à des personnes ?

Oui, c'est ce que l'on appelle un facteur, ou un livreur cela dépend s'il est employé par la poste, qui gère le courrier, ou par une entreprise.

Mais ça veut dire qu'il est payé pour ça ?

Évidemment, tout travail est rémunéré.

C'est idiot, pourquoi donner de l'argent pour ça alors qu'on peut trouver d'autres solutions. Les hiboux c'est quand même vachement plus économique !

Ça donne du travail à des personnes, et leur permet de vivre. »

Drago restait cependant dubitatif face à ce métier qui pour lui n'en était pas un puisque les hiboux étaient très bien capable de le faire. Enfin même si ici, il était inimaginable d'utiliser un hibou.

Drago et Hermione venait de sortir du musée de Londres (museum of london) que la brune avait tenu à faire découvrir au sang pur. Elle pensait que cela l'aiderait à plus s'ouvrir à l'histoire de leur ville et surtout à l'histoire moldue. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir Drago s'intéresser et encore moins lui poser des questions ou débattre avec elle. Même une fois dehors, ils avaient continué de parler des découvertes de Drago sur l'histoire moldue.

« Tu sais Hermione, j'ai toujours méprisé les moldu, je pensais qu'ils nous étaient inférieurs puisqu'ils étaient dépourvu de magie. J'étais loin d'imaginer tout ça, tout ce que tu me fais découvrir depuis presqu'un mois. Je n'étais qu'un enfant et depuis mon plus jeune âge on me faisait croire des choses, pour moi si mon père le disait alors c'était forcément vrai, ce ne pouvait être autrement. Mais je comprend maintenant, je comprend que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Merci.

Ça me fais plaisir de te voir t'ouvrir autant à ma culture, à mon monde. Tu sais, ça me redonne espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour tous les préjugés qu'on a inculqué disparaîtront, et que les nés moldu pourront vivre et évolué dans le monde magique comme n'importe quel sorcier, sans être inquiété d'être rabaissé, insulté ou pire. *Hermione marqua une pause, s'arrêtant au feu rouge et regardant alors Drago dans les yeux, un sourire tendre sur son visage* Tu sais Drago, le principal c'est que tu aies changé, que tu aies compris tes erreurs. »

La discussion se termina ainsi, lorsque le feu passa au vert pour les piétons. Aucun des deux n'osait plus rien rajouter. Le silence était lourd car les souvenirs pesaient en chacun. Drago repensait à lui, enfant. Lui avant sa sixième année, lui pendant la guerre, le gamin cruel qu'il avait été, le lâche et les remords lui tordaient l'estomac.

Alors qu'Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où elle pouvait encore emmener Drago, celui ci s'arrêta devant une immense bâtisse qui le subjuguait de par sa beauté. Ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin qu'Hermione remarqua qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. D'abord un peu paniqué, elle le retrouva bien vite.

« On peut la visiter si tu le souhaites, elle est ouverte. »

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi à l'intérieur, et tout en chuchotant Hermione lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire de ce lieu qui semblait fasciner le blond. En même temps qui pouvait rester insensible face à la beauté exceptionnelle de ce lieu ?

« C'est la cathédrale Saint Paul. Elle a été commencé en 1675 mais les travaux ne se sont terminés qu'en 1710, ce qui est tout de même assez rapide au vu du travail exigé. Ca peut te paraître long, puisqu'avec seulement quelques coups de baguettes vous pouvez construire une ville, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Les pierres sont mises une à une. C'est un travail très fastidieux. D'autant plus qu'à l'époque ils n'avaient rien, toutes les machines que tu connais maintenant n'existait pas.

C'est impressionnant, réussis à dire finalement Drago »

Il s'extasiait devant le travail accompli, et respectez grandement ceux qui avait fait cette œuvre au vu de ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. C'était sa découverte. Ce lieu l'avait complètement envoûté, et il rentra des étoiles encore plein les yeux. Mais il était loin d'imaginer que des endroits d'une telle beauté l'entouraient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce chapitre que vous avez attendu d'autant plus longtemps je m'en excuse encore.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai encore du retard je m'en excuse. J'avoue avoir du mal à gérer mon temps et pouvoir publier chaque samedi.

En tout cas voici le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture.

Instant review :

Littleiceleaf : oui je sais je suis cruelle mais je t'avoue que si j'avais pu tout vous offrir d'un coup je l'aurais fait. Excuse moi pour cette attente.

Swangranger : il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent et c'est en restant beaucoup ensemble qu'ils le peuvent. Malheureusement il faut bien qu'ils se séparent de temps en temps mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver.

Almayen : je suis heureuse d'avoir pu égayer ta journée (ou soirée) avec cette phrase et t'avoir fait oublier. Il avance, il évolue et il se confie sur cela. Pauvre drago j'espère bien qu'un jour le père cessera d'avoir cette envie de meurtre et l'acceptera sinon je n'ose imaginer x) je pense qu'il faut un peu de tout dans une fiction même si je suis moins à l'aise sur les passages drôles il en faut, a mon avis. Merci en tout cas pour ta compréhension. Voici le chapitre j'espère à la semaine prochaine.

Scorpon : Drago découvre le monde moldu, c'était l'objectif de cette expérience mais ce qui n'était pas prévu c'était de découvrir hermione. Et hermione découvre drago. Ils s'apprivoisent et apprennent l'un de l'autre. Et cela ne va pas s'arrêter là.

Capinghemois : je comprend que tu n'aimes pas les dramione mais c'est bien préciser que c'est un dramione personne ne t'as obligé à la lire.

Michette : merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite en espérant que tu sois toujours là, malgré le retard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée de la veille c'était plutôt bien déroulée. Drago avait fait la cuisine, découvrant l'art culinaire moldu. Il avait bien sur déjà eu à faire à plusieurs ustensiles mais Hermione lui avait fait utiliser tout un tas d'autres objets. Dont le mixeur, où il avait malencontreusement oublié de mettre le couvercle et en avait mis partout dans la cuisine, et surtout sur ses beaux vêtements. Puis finalement le gâteau c'était transformé en bataille de farine. Ils s'étaient amusés, profitant d'une insouciance qu'ils n'avaient que rarement eue. Drago ne s'était jamais lâché ainsi, et ça lui avait vraiment fait du bien.

La bonne humeur était toujours présente le lendemain matin. Drago fut accueilli avec le même sourire d'Hermione que les autres matins. Sourire qui le mettait de bonne humeur pour la journée. C'était peut être insignifiant pour n'importe qui, peut être certains y était habitué, mais pas lui. En recevant ce sourire chaque matin, il voyait l'utilité de se lever de son lit et de commencer une nouvelle journée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était heureuse de le voir descendre et que par extension, il comptait pour elle. Et puis il s'était tellement renfermé depuis la fin de la guerre, que la présence d'Hermione lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Don non, pour lui ce n'était pas rien.

Drago finit par s'asseoir à la table avec Hermione, commençant son petit déjeuner. Il repensait à la veille, et aux autres jours depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec la brune. Sa vie était bel et bien en train de changer, et positivement.

« Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum…Oui ?

-Je te disais que cette après-midi j'allais sortir avec Ginny et que je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi. Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu n'utilises pas la magie est-ce clair ?

-Oui chef !

-Je ne plaisante pas Drago, c'est important.

-Et ça l'est pour moi, alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. »

La discussion fut close. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'à peine elle aurait le dos tourner il transplanerait pour aller chercher sa baguette et jeter tous les sorts qui lui passait par la tête ? Elle n'avait donc pas compris que toute cette expérience comptait vraiment pour lui et que ce n'était plus vraiment une contrainte imposée par le ministre de la magie ? Certes lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle il n'avait pas été ravi, loin de là. Il avait haï les moldus, son père le lui avait appris. Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient inférieurs juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la magie. Il n'avait pas cherché à les connaître. La guerre était passée et ce mépris l'avait dégoûté, il s'était dégoûté. Mais c'était ancré en lui, et il n'avait pas cherché à effacer ce qui était en lui. Il avait de nombreux préjugés et il n'avait pas réussis à s'en défaire, il n'avait pas essayé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même. Cette nouvelle lui avait semblé sur le coup, comme un piège, quelque chose qui l'ennuierait. Le fait que ce soit Granger avait été le pire à encaisser. Elle avait été son ennemie pendant 7 ans. Forcément se trouvait obligé de vivre avec elle durant un mois lui avait semblé être une torture. Mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir et il avait décidé de faire au mieux pour que ça se passe bien car il savait qu'elle devait pensé la même chose que lui. Et puis il s'était finalement dis que ce serait une chance pour lui, qu'il pourrait enfin tourner la page de son passé et avancer, peut être devenir plus ouvert, un homme meilleur, loin du garçon qu'il avait été. Cette expérience, et Hermione lui offrait cela sur un plateau d'argent.

Finalement ce fut rapidement l'après-midi et Hermione partit pour rejoindre Weasley femelle. Il attendit une bonne demie heure pour être sur qu'elle ne revienne pas et qu'elle soit loin. Drago prit sa veste et sorti. Il voulait lui trouver un cadeau pour la remercier. Il ne savait pas encore quoi prendre, mais il voulait que ce soit le cadeau parfait. Quelque chose qui lui ressemblerait, qui serait à la fois discret et joli, naturel. Il déambulait depuis presque deux heures ne trouvant rien d'assez élégant. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait jamais rien qui lui conviendrait. Entre les vieilles boutiques pour mémé, les boutiques grotesques, et les boutiques trop touristiques il commençait à désespérer. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une petite allée, à se morfondre en se disant qu'il aurait très bien pu se rendre dans cette fameuse boutique qu'aimait tant sa mère, il tomba sur la boutique parfaite. La devanture ne donnait pas spécialement envie d'y pénétrer mais elle dégageait quelque chose qu'il retrouvait aussi chez Hermione.

Une vieille dame l'accueillit, un chat dans ses bras. Il rigola en imaginant Hermione comme ça dans de lointaines années mais se reprit vite. Cette boutique proposait des bijoux raffinés de toute sorte. Drago les contempla avant de se décider à prendre un bracelet. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver le modèle. La femme s'approcha alors de lui et lui demanda s'il avait trouvé son bonheur. Drago était penaud de ne rien trouver et se décida à demander de l'aide.

« En réalité, c'est pour une jeune fille assez discrète mais drôle, elle est belle mais naturelle. Je la côtoie depuis des années, mais elle était mon ennemie avant. Mais ces derniers temps nous avons mis tout notre passé de côté et j'aimerai la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi en ce moment. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de déballer tout cela à cette femme alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. La femme revint plus tard avec une très fine chaîne en or, elle lui présenta et lui expliqua qu'il pouvait choisir un symbole sur mesure. Drago repensa tout de suite au soir où il avait vu Hermione traduire un livre écrit en runes. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était sûrement l'une des matières qu'elle avait préféré étudier à Poudlard. Tout ces symboles la fascinaient, ils exprimaient quelque chose. Drago, ayant lui aussi pris l'option, chercha dans ses souvenirs la rune qui symbolisait la paix, la tranquillité et l'union. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure et plusieurs essais sur une feuille qu'il parvint enfin à la retrouver. La femme prit alors le modèle et partit dans l'arrière boutique.

Une heure plus tard, Drago faisait le chemin inverse pour rentrer, espérant qu'Hermione ne soit pas déjà rentrée. Mais après tout, deux filles passant toute une après-midi ensemble, après ne pas s'être vu pendant plusieurs semaines, devraient certainement ne pas voir le temps passer. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Drago aurait largement le temps.

Il était alors 19h et Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée. Drago décida de dresser la table d'une façon élégante et déposa la petite boîte en velours noire dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle semblait épuisée mais surtout heureuse. Ce n'est qu'en passant à table qu'elle remarqua la boîte. Elle regarda le blond, incrédule et hésitant.

« Ouvre.

Qu'est-ce ?

Tu le sauras quand tu l'auras ouvert. »

Hermione la prit donc aussi délicatement qu'elle le pût, comme si ça allait se réduire en cendre entre ses doigts. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un fin bracelet en or. Au milieu la fameuse rune et tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Deux toutes petites pierres, une verte et une rouge étaient déposées à chaque extrémité. Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle leva ses yeux vers le blond le gratifiant du regard. Il se leva et prit le bracelet pour le mettre autour du poignet droit d'Hermione.

« Merci infiniment Drago, il est vraiment magnifique mais il ne fallait pas, tu es fou !

\- C'est pour te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi, tu me transformes en homme meilleur, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Nous nous sommes haï pendant tellement de temps alors que nous nous entendons si bien maintenant, d'où cette rune ».


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour ! Et oui pour une fois depuis un bon moment je suis à l'heure ! N'est ce pas formidable ? Bon du coup vous en aurez eu deux dans la semaine, ça rattrape les fois où vous n'en avez pas eu.

Instant review :

Swangranger : toujours toujours drago est le plus mignon des petits etres sur terre *part s'étouffer* non mais il peut l'être, surtout maintenant qu'il devient une personne meilleure.

Littleiceleaf : oui je sais je fais traîner je suis vilaine vilaine *se tape la tête contre les murs ... non enfaite je suis pas un elfe, reprends contenance* je suis désolée de te dire qu'il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres mais promis ça vient !

Amelink : vui gentil Drago tout mignon tout touchant. C'est un beau symbole pour lui et surtout une belle avancée dans leur relation.

Scorpon : le baiser arrive. Pas tout de suite mais bientôt je le jure. Oh si tu savais comme moi aussi j'ai envie de m'incruster mais bon laissons les avancer petit à petit ils ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux en un claquement de doigts. Ils ne veulent pas voir l'évidence mais un baiser pourrait peut être tout débloquer ?

Lama : sans te spoiler la suite, je suis désolée de te dire que ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu.. d'autant plus qu'il faut attendre encore plusieurs chapitre avec Le bisou

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Un hibou frappa de son bec contre la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione Granger ce matin là. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui y dormait. Il était encore tôt. Bien trop tôt pour l'occupant. Drago ronchonna, s'étira avant de finalement se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre à cet oiseau de malheur. Et puis d'abord il n'aurait pas pu aller à la fenêtre du salon, ou n'importe quelle autre ? Mais non il fallait qu'il vienne le réveiller lui. Toujours mécontent de s'être fait réveiller ainsi, il prit l'enveloppe et referma aussitôt sans donner de récompense au hibou qui s'envola sans demander son reste. Pas bien réveillé, le blond descendit et trouva Hermione comme chaque matin, le nez dans un livre. Elle avait toujours au poignet le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert la veille, elle le gardait ce qui fit s'envoler la mauvaise humeur de Drago. Il s'avança vers elle et repensa à la lettre.

« Tiens c'est pour toi. Ce maudit oiseau aurait pu venir directement dans le salon tout de même au lieu de me réveiller moi !

-Arrêtes de grogner, il n'est pas si tôt que ça. Et puis j'ai déjà eu la mienne, celle-ci est à ton nom.

-Qu…quoi ? Mon nom ? »

Drago s'assit alors, observant la lettre sous tous les angles. Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'écriture. Ce n'était pas celle bien trop ronde de Pansy, ni celle brouillonne et pressée de Blaise, pas l'écriture penchée de Théodore non plus. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire d'autre ? Et puis Hermione avait dit qu'elle en avait reçu une elle aussi. Qui pouvait bien vouloir leur envoyer une lettre à tous les deux ? Non, il n'y avait pas le chachet du ministère. Après dix minutes d'inspection et d'extrême réflexion, Drago se décida à l'ouvrir. Il parcourut alors la lettre qui ne donnait aucun indice sur son auteur. Il regarda Hermione, suspicieux.

« La personne croit vraiment qu'il suffit de nous envoyer une gentille petite lettre bien tournée en nous promettant à manger et à boire pour qu'on diagne rappliquer sans savoir chez qui on va ? Il y a vraiment des gens assez idiot ? Ca pourrait être un piège.

-C'est vrai que c'est une lettre assez mystérieuse. Forcément sans nom on pourrait croire à un piège, après tout qui invite sans donner son nom ? Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas un piège.

-Alors tu sais qui c'est ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Potter ! Non il ne peut pas avoir une si jolie écriture, c'est trop…féminin, et trop bien tourné.

-Je connais l'endroit où nous sommes conviés, et tu as lu la lettre la personne souhaite nous réunir pour une bonne cause. Elle souhaite mettre le passé de côté et abattre les préjugés qu'il peut y avoir. Si elle ne dit pas son nom c'est certainement pour une bonne raison.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas me traîner à cette soirée alors que nous ne savons pas qui invite. Si c'est pour me faire venir sans que je sache que c'est une de vos réunions d'ancien gryffondor ce n'est même pas la peine !

-Drago, tu es trop suspicieux. Tu as lu la lettre comme moi, alors nous irons et il n'y a même pas à discuter. Sinon je te préviens que je te traînerais par la peau des fesses et que tu me supplieras de te laisser t'y rendre par toi-même. »

Drago ne retrouva rien à redire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle le voulait. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance. Hermione quant-à elle jubilait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui invitait, puisqu'elle avait dicté cette lettre et que Ginny l'avait écrite. Oui Harry invitait, mais il savait que si certaines personnes voyaient son nom, elles refuseraient de venir. Il avait donc demandé à Ginny de l'écrire pour lui, et lors de leur après midi les deux jeunes filles s'étaient amusées à tourner les phrases pour attirer les gens, sachant pertinnement qu'ils seraient retiscent sans savoir qui était l'hote mystère. Mais elle avait confiance. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à faire venir Drago. Selon les dire du blond, elle était sûre que Blaise viendrait, et que Théodore Nott aussi, bien trop curieux mais avec beaucoup de prudence. Il n'y avait que Pansy qu'elle n'était pas certaine de voir. Pour ce qui était des Greengrass elle ne savait pas. Ceux des autres maisons viendraient, elle en était persuadée.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on y aille, on va finir par être en retard.

-Je suis là. Et dire que ce matin je menaçais de te tirer par la peau des fesses, ce serait presque l'inverse ! dit Hermione en riant, tout en descendant les escaliers.

-Justement j'aimerais autant que tu n'aies pas à le faire. Tu…tu es magnifique. S'exclama Drago en voyant Hermione apparaître. »

Elle s'était lissé les cheveux, ils venaient lui chatouiller le dos. Elle avait mis une robe noire bustier et de hauts talons. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pas depuis le bal. Lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers elle avait cette belle robe bleue, ses cheveux si bien coiffés, elle était jolie, et il avait envié Krum. Mais aujourd'hui elle était belle, et ce serait lui qui l'aurait à son bras. Il prenait sa revanche sur sa quatrième année. Et cette fois-ci il n'était pas honteux d'avouer qu'il la trouvait vraiment belle.

« Hermione Granger. »

Dit-il en faisant une légère révrénce et en avançant son bras pour qu'elle le prenne, ce qu'elle fit avec un large sourire, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tu es très élégant aussi Drago. »

Ils sortirent et c'est à ce moment là que Drago vit une voiture noire garée devant le portail de la maison des Granger. Elle lui adressa un regard désolé alors qu'il la foudroyait. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle puisse monter, quel galant homme pensa t-elle.

Finalement le trajet se passa beaucoup mieux que prévu pour Drago, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Peut être même plus agréable que le métro même si c'était tout de même bien moins rapide. Alors qu'ils semblaient être arrivé, Drago vit Hermione se tendre et hésiter à descendre.

« Hermione, tu viens ?

-Oui. »

La brune sentait l'angoisse montait en elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment cela allait bien pouvoir se passer. C'était risqué, mais c'était un pari qu'ils avaient pris, espérant réconcilier les gens et faire s'enterrer les hâches de guerre. Elle pensa très fort au numéro 12 et c'est à ce moment là qu'une maison apparut, comme poussant les deux autres. Elle sonna à la porte, toujours au bras de Drago. Ce fut Ginny qui vint leur ouvrir, dans une magnifique robe couleur chair. Elle sourit à la vue des deux anciens ennemis et les laissa entrer.

« C'était bien Potter alors.

-Tu m'as dis de ne pas te le dire, je n'ai fait qu'executer tes ordres. »

Ils rejoignirent finalement ceux qui étaient déjà présent, dont un certain rouquin qui lançait un regard furieux à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle saluait un petit groupe constituait de Luna, Neville et Seamus.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour. Voila étant donné que j'ai plutôt bien avancer dans mes chapitres, il ne me reste que le dernier et l'épilogue à écrire j'ai décidé de publier deux fois par semaine. Il ne reste donc que deux semaines avant la toute fin. Je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre. Mais ainsi je pourrais me consacrer à un épilogue de l'os Pardonne moi et d'autres projets de fic.

Instant Review :

Scorpon : tu as demandé Pansy ? On dirait qu'elle t'a entendu ! La voici d'une toute autre manière. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime bien ce que les autres en ont fait, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu même si on ne la voit que très peu et qu'elle n'est pas développée.

Littleiceleaf : le bisou arrive bientôt, dans deux chapitres en comptant celui ci. C'est cadeau.

Almayen : je voulais trouver quelque chose de symbolique comme pour montrer un nouveau départ entre les deux protagonistes. Et bien voilà la petite soirée.

Swangranger : ils sont beaux tous les deux je les aime ! Bientôt le bisou promis.

Amelink : je sais ce n'était pas un chapitre très important mais il fallait amorcé la suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils n'étaient arrivés seulement depuis une heure, que la petite soirée organisée par Potter tournait déjà au vinaigre. Mais ce n'était pas ceux à qui on aurait pu penser au départ qui mettaient à mal la soirée de « paix ». Bien sûr Drago ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort avec Harry et continuait à vouloir montrer sa supériorité comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se plaisait à envoyer des pics au brun qui le lui rendait bien. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Avec les autres c'était plus par habitude que par véritable pensée, et par pure méchanceté. Avec Harry c'était comme un jeu qu'il ne comptait pas abandonné. Il aimait enrager le balafré et ça, ça ne changerait jamais. Aucun ancien serpentard déjà présent, c'est-à-dire seulement deux pour le moment (Blaise et Drago) n'étaient raison à une dispute. Au contraire, Blaise débattait sur les différentes équipes de football qu'ils connaissaient, de façon enjouée. Et Drago, observait restant à l'arrière, mais au moins il ne faisait rien pour gâcher la soirée. Non, ceux qui se disputaient en ce moment n'étaient autres qu'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au bras de Malefoy avec un grand sourire, Ron n'avait cessé de la regarder de travers. Elle avait d'abord ignoré ses regards mais alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Seamus, elle ne put plus supporter les yeux assassins qui la fixaient. Elle se dirigea donc vers celui à qui appartenaient ces yeux et lui demanda de la suivre dans la cuisine. Le ton était finalement vite monté et tout le monde avait pu prendre part à la conversation pas très civilisée.

« Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un égoïste empli de préjugés.

-Mais Hermione c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle. Ton ennemi. Un mangemort.

-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça. Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Il a changé, il a évolué et tu sais quoi tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

-Hermione comprend moi, tu vis avec ce sale type et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ? Il est dangereux et surtout il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, t'imagines il pourrait te tuer.

-Mais il ne le fera pas, je viens de te le dire on a appris à se connaître et tu ferais bien d'apprendre toi aussi à le connaître avant de le juger ainsi.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que ce serpent te fasse du mal.

-Je fais ce que je veux Ron, et je fais confiance à qui je veux. Tu devrais me croire et essayer de discuter avec lui au lieu de t'entêter. Tu verrais que je ne risque rien. Au contraire je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui et j'aimerai que tu puisses reconnaître la personne qu'il est devenu. Je ne dis pas que tu dois devenir avec lui, mais essaye de faire des efforts, il en vaut vraiment la peine. Maintenant si tu le veux bien je vais rejoindre les autres, et toi tu ferais bien de réfléchir et de repenser au but de cette soirée. »

C'est ainsi que la brune quitta un Ron désemparé face à l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait sûrement raison mais le rouquin était encore profondément marqué par la guerre. Il avait du mal à se sortir de ça. Il ne fréquentait pas Malefoy, et pour lui il était toujours le gamin qu'il avait connu durant ses années à Poudlard. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'il pouvait avoir changé et être devenu un homme meilleur, mais il tenterait. Pour sa meilleure amie. Mais l'avoir vu aussi souriante au bras de ce blond peroxydé l'avait enragé, comme si elle le trahissait. Il avait ressenti la même chose que lorsqu'elle était apparue au bras de Krum en 4ème année. Oui Ron souffrait de sa possessivité. La jalousie l'avait aveuglé sur le moment en les voyant ainsi tous les deux. Elle semblait si heureuse, plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec lui, et puis le blond avait tellement plus que lui. Le manque de confiance en lui, doublait de sa jalousie amenait le roux à ne pas vouloir faire d'efforts. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il leur avait fait enduré que ce soit à lui, sa famille ou encore à Hermione. Il ne pourrait jamais le voir autrement. Même s'il essayait, il n'était pas certain d'y mettre assez de volonté. Il détestait Malefoy, et plus encore ce soir. Ron frappa dans un mur avant de sentir une fine main se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu es malheureux de les voir tous les deux ainsi ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux ensemble. Mais il ne pourra jamais te remplacer dans son cœur, tu as une place particulière qu'il ne peut pas t'enlever. Son cœur est assez gros pour tous vous accueillir. »

Et aussitôt la jeune Luna repartit, un sourire aux lèvres, suivit par le regard incrédule de Ron.

Finalement la soirée se passa mieux qu'Hermione n'avait pu l'espérer. Pansy était arrivée quelques minutes après sa dispute avec Ron et avait fait des efforts. En réalité elle avait expliqué à Ginny que la veille dame chez qui elle logeait avait un neveu de sang mêlé. Il était rentré après un long stage en France et lorsqu'il était passé voir sa grande tante, ce fut le coup de foudre entre les deux jeunes gens. Pansy le détailla alors à la rouquine avide de tout connaître. La brune raconta alors comment il lui avait ouvert les yeux, et fait comprendre que les moldus ne valaient pas moins que les sorciers. Entre les deux sorcières ce fut comme une évidence, elles comprirent au fil des discussions qu'elles partageaient beaucoup de points communs et qu'elles trouvaient enfin chez l'autre la complice qu'elles n'avaient jusque là pas trouvé. Ginny découvrait une nouvelle Pansy, bien plus enjouée et sympathique même si elle restait la Pansy qui pouvait se montrer sarcastique. Blaise discutait avec Dean qui partageait sa passion pour le football et fut grandement apprécié par toute l'assemblée grâce à son côté joyeux et blagueur. Le courant passa même plutôt bien avec Hermione qui riait beaucoup avec lui. Ron fit lui aussi des efforts avec Blaise ce qui lui valu un large sourire de la part de sa meilleure amie, mais ce fut impossible avec Malefoy. au fond de lui la colère bouillonnait de la voir avec Malefoy et lorsque le blond lui lança un œil mauvais, ce fut trop pour lui et il partit, après avoir crié après hermione. Théodore, même s'il était beaucoup plus réservé, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'intégrer et d'abattre les préjugés qu'on lui avait inculqués. Durant la soirée on put même apercevoir Daphnée Greengrass se rapprocher d'Ernie McMillan, sous le regard attendrie de Ginny, et l'œil moqueur des autres serpentard.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque les invités commencèrent à partir. Drago et Hermione étaient les deux seuls restants et Ginny semblait prête à s'endormir sur le canapé. Mais le blond ne savait pas où été passé Hermione. Il monta alors à l'étage et finit par la voir, debout devant une porte fermée. Elle ne bougeait pas. Lorsqu'il appela son prénom, elle eut un geste vif vers son visage et se retourna vers l'intrus.

« Nous devrions y aller »

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Drago lui, n'osait pas demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il avait bel et bien remarqué les yeux rougis de l'ancienne gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Une fois sortis, Drago lui tendit son bras pour qu'ils transplanent, oubliant complètement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, mais Hermione malgré sa fatigue refusa son bras et l'attrapa pour le faire transplaner sans que lui n'ait besoin d'utiliser la magie, ainsi il n'aurait aucun souci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voici pour se chapitre le prochain sera entièrement dédié aux confidences


	19. Chapitre 18

Et voilà un chapitre attendu lorsque les deux jeunes jettent les armes. Mais bon vous savez ce n'est pas encore le plus attendu ! Promis il arrive !

Instant review :

Dia Joker : ravie de te revoir ! Je ne veux pas te spoil mais même si c'est une habitude pour Ron de faire pleurer hermione, pour une fois ce n'est pas lui.

Scorpon : j'avoue avoir eu du mal avec Ron aussi. Je n'apprécie pas son caractère même si je le comprend. Mais je dois avouer que l'acteur a su me le faire un peu plus aimé parce que dieu sait que j'aime Rupert ! Le fait d'interpréter Hermione sur un Rpg avec un excellent joueur pour ron m'a débloqué sur ce dernier. Mais bon. En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre qui je suppose va te plaire car il s'ouvre enfin. Désolée mais pas encore pour les sentiments *me tape pas*

Littleiceleaf : mais de rien ahah ! Et oui déjà, ça me fait tout bizarre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 18.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

-Toi non plus. »

Il était un peu plus de quatre heure du matin lorsqu'Hermione décida de descendre pour se faire une tisane. Elle avait fait le moins de bruit en passant devant sa chambre, espérant ne pas faire grincer le parquet et ainsi ne pas réveillé le blond qui dormait à l'intérieur. Mais malgré ses efforts, cela n'avait servis à rien puisqu'en arrivant dans le salon, elle avait trouvé Drago, assis dans le canapé comme perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione s'avança dans la cuisine et commença, à la moldue, à faire bouillir de l'eau pour se préparer une tisane. Elle revint de longues minutes plus tard, deux tasses dans les mains. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le même canapé qu'occupait le garçon, lui faisant face. Il la remercia d'un sourire pour la tasse avant d'en boire une gorgée. Alors qu'Hermione buvait elle aussi son breuvage, Drago se risqua à poser la question qui le taraudé depuis leur départ de la maison de Potter.

« Pourquoi as-tu pleuré à la soirée ? C'est à cause de Weasley mâle dernier ? Hermione eut un petit rire à l'appelation de Ron.

-Non, pas du tout. Même si j'avoue que cela m'a beaucoup attristé. *drago sentit une pointe de jalousie en lui qu'il tenta pour le mieux de faire taire, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de montrer cela à la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui.*

-Je vous ai entendu discuter, ou plutôt vous disputer, merci. Mais tu veux en parler de la raison de pourquoi tu étais si triste

-Ce n'est rien. »

Hermione bu à nouveau une gorgée de sa tisane, ne répondant pas à Drago. Il n'insista pas et le silence régna à nouveau. Finalement, Hermione prit la parole, n'osant cependant pas regardé le blond.

« C'était notre QG. Le square Grimmauld je veux dire. C'était là où se tenaient toutes les réunions de l'ordre. La porte devant laquelle je me tenais, c'était ma chambre. J'ai habité là durant toutes les vacances puisque je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi sans mettre mes parents en danger. De toute façon, quand nous sommes partis à la recherche...Enfin quand nous sommes partis j'avais modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. J'ai vécu dans cette maison, voyant défiler les membres de l'ordre qui nous apportaient souvent des mauvaises nouvelles, ou qui revenaient dans de sales états. Je ne sais pas comment Harry fait pour y vivre. Je veux dire, oui nous avons de beaux souvenirs là bas, mais ils sont bien trop dissimulés par les mauvais. Certes on a beaucoup aménagé la maison pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle était quand elle appartenait à Sirius mais pour moi ça reste le QG, là où l'on tenait nos réunions, là où l'on apprenait les mauvaises nouvelles, là où l'on s'est caché avec Harry et Ron. Certes Harry, c'est la maison de son parrain, c'est là où il a passé ses moments avec lui, mais pour l'instant c'est difficile pour moi.

\- Sirius Black ? Alors c'est vous qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vous êtes plus fou que ce que je ne pensais. Par contre C'était bien dissimulé je dois dire, vous avez été malins sur ce coup là, mais après tout c'est normal cette maison et Black. Je comprends que tu ne t'y sentes pas à l'aise. Pour toi cette maison représente surtout une mauvaise période de ta vie, la guerre. Je le ressens aussi au manoir. A la fin de la guerre, lorsque le Lord est mort j'ai essayé de retourner au manoir. Après tout c'était ma maison, c'était là où j'avais grandi, où je vivais. Je n'ai même pas pu y rester plus d'une nuit. J'entendais les cris des gens, j'avais l'impression de voir des mangemorts ou pire le Lord à chaque recoin, prêt à me faire payer. Je sais qu'il n'y avait personne et que le Lord était mort, mais ça me rendait fou. Ma maison a toujours servis de quartier général, je voyais défiler toute la journée, parfois même la nuit, des mangemorts qui me terrifiaient. Je ne sentais pas même en sécurité chez moi. Le pire c'était les cris qui parvenaient jusqu'à ma chambre où je tentais de m'enfermer pour oublier.

\- Oh Drago, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. *Hermione ne releva pas sur Sirius, un jour la vérité serait rétablie, elle s'en assurerait, mais là ce n'était pas le moment de discuter de l'affaire Sirius, pas après les révélations de Drago*

-Non, ça fais du bien d'en parler. Tu sais je n'ai jamais pu en parler à personne. Parfois avec Blaise car c'est le seul en qui j'avais toute confiance pour oser dire ce genre de chose. Blaise n'a jamais été un mangemort, il n'est pas marqué et il n'a jamais partagé les idéaux du Lord. Mais il devait lui aussi faire comme ci devant les autres sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il ne vous a jamais détesté, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme nous, il n'a jamais rien fait. Au contraire il a plusieurs fois fait échouer des captures au péril de sa vie. Il est courageux.

\- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant il n'avait pas l'attitude d'un mangemort. Il ne m'a même jamais insulté. Mais s'il n'était pas dans les rangs, comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu déjouer les plans de Voldemort ? *Drago frissonna à l'entente de ce nom* Comment faisait-il pour être au courant ?

-Je le prévenais quand une réunion allait se tenir. Il rentrait par une petite porte que j'avais découverte quelques temps plus tôt et il restait derrière la salle où l'on tenait les réunions. Ce n'était pas très bien insonorisé, pourquoi faire de toute manière ? Tout le monde était réuni et personne n'était censé pouvoir accéder au manoir. Nous étions sous serment grâce à la marque, si l'on venait à donner un quelconque renseignement nous mourrions. Blaise écoutait et repartit aussi vite dès qu'il avait des informations. Il a protégé de nombreuses familles personnes ainsi. Et personne ne pouvait rien soupçonner. Il s'est décidé un jour où il était venu au manoir et que mon père était en train de torturer une personne dans la cave. Je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

\- pourquoi ne pas t'être enfui Drago ? Si tu ne partageais pas ces idéaux pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore ? Il aurait su t'aider et te protéger.

\- Tu es tellement naïve parfois. Tu crois quoi ? Que ça me plaisait de devoir torturer ainsi des gens dès mon plus jeune âge ? Tu crois que j'y prenais plaisir ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était sois je torturais sois je l'étais. Crois moi quand tu es élevé à coup de doloris tu apprends à obéir. C'est égoïste, c'est lâche, c'est tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour les autres. C'est d'abord moi, ma vie. Penses ce que tu veux de moi mais je ne regrette pas ça. J'en dormais plus les nuits mais au moins j'étais en vie. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mon père m'a durement élevé, mais tant que le Lord n'était plus, j'avais un avenir. J'ai haï Potter de l'avoir fait revenir. C'était tragique pour lui ? Pauvre petit, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir le revoir. A partir de ce moment là, il a pris le contrôle sur ma vie, il m'a soumis et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que lui obéir. Pour me protéger, pour protéger ma mère. J'ai été très vite marqué, pas par choix même si c'est ce que vous croyez. J'ai du torturer, tuer pour sauver ma peau. J'ai obéi et j'ai été lâche. Si je n'ai pas balancé Potter quand vous avez été arrêtez c'était juste parce que lui mort, ma vie devenait un enfer. Tu crois que j'aurais pu vous rejoindre ? Me montrer courageux et tout abandonner ? Le vieux fou n'aurait rien pu pour moi. Ma mère aurait été tuée et le Lord m'aurait rendu fou, avec la marque j'étais à sa mercie, et il m'aurait tué. Ce n'était pas si simple. Votre Ordre était tout beau, tout gentil à vous épauler les uns les autres ; nous c'était la torture si on faisait un faux pas, la mort assurée, la peur constante et la solitude. Je vous haïssais parce que vous étiez unis, vous pouviez compter les uns sur les autres. Je vous haïssais par-dessus tout parce que vous, vous aviez le choix.

\- je suis tellement désolée Drago. »

Hermione avait laissé ses larmes couler, ne pouvant les retenir plus devant l'horreur que venait de lui raconter le garçon et surtout devant toute cette sincérité. Il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur. Hermione s'approcha de lui et dans un geste tendre posa la tête du blond sur son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Mercredi sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic et samedi l'épilogue.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonsoir. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard mais je n'ai pas pu publier pour ds raisons personnelles, j'espère que vous comprendrez et ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. En tout cas voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment quelque chose même s'il reste l'épilogue.

Scorpon : effectivement la fin est proche puisque c'est le dernier chapitre. J'aime bien l'allusion j'avoue bien avoir ri en lisant ta review !

Dia Joker : moi aussi j'aime Drago !

Littleiceleaf : oh merci ! Et malheureusement il faut bien une fin. J'avoue avoir du mal à poser le point final en finissant mon epilogue mais bon c'est comme ça, en plus j'ai d'autres projets de fic dont la suite de pardonne moi donc bon il faut bien.

Almayen : merci beaucoup ! J'adore le personnage de Blaise, même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment développé. Sûrement pour une prochaine fic car je l'adore.

Swangranger : merci merci !

Amelink : je trouvais cela nécessaire de passer par ce moment pour qu'ils s'ouvrent enfin l'un à l'autre. C'est ce que je voulais faire ressentir donc je suis contente merci.

Kochkargan : voici le dernier chapitre. Je posterai l'épilogue bientôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine venait de passer depuis la soirée organisée par Harry. Il avait été plutôt content de la réussite de cette petite fête. Il avait pu revoir des personnes qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis la guerre, et était heureux d'avoir pu leur parler dans d'autres circonstances que celle de la guerre. Et puis le but de sa soiree avait été atteint puisque l'ancienne rivalité entre serpentard et les autres maisons semblait disparue. La preuve étant avec Blaise et tous les autres, et surtout Pansy et Ginny qui était vraiment le plus marquant. Seul hic à cette soirée, la dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Le lendemain il était donc passé chez Hermione pour lui parler de Ron. Celui-ci était parti pour pouvoir prendre du recul. Il n'avait laissé qu'une lettre sur la table du terrier expliquant les raisons de son départ. Il s'était bien aperçu qu'Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué une dispute avec son meilleur ami, mais finalement c'était peut être nécessaire, ainsi il pourrait tourner la page et revenir plus détendue. Et surtout ce recul pourrait peut-être le conduire à être plus tolérant.

Durant cette dernière semaine, Hermione avait décidé d'emmener Drago à la mer. Bien sur ce n'était pas quelque chose de typiquement moldu, mais la jeune femme aimé beaucoup se rendre à Birghton en week-end pour profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. Ils avaient alors pris le train, transport que Drago avait préféré aux autres. Il avait alors découvert un endroit dépaysant pour lui. Il n'était jamais sorti du Londres qu'il connaissait, hormis pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il avait apprécié découvrir cette ville qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il connaissait et qui pourtant n'était pas si éloigné que cela de son habitat. Hermione avait raison, cet endroit aspiré à la tranquillité, et après la soirée de confession, ils en avaient sûrement besoin. Drago avait apprécié se promener près de la jeune femme sur la plage, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues.

Depuis le fameux soir où Drago avait ouvert son cœur à Hermione, lui parlant avec sincérité de ce qu'il avait vécu, les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvaient chaque soir pour discuter. Ils se mettaient autour d'un thé, où d'un pot de glace et discutaient de longues heures. La guerre était revenue mais d'un ton plus léger. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Drago trouvait enfin une oreille pour l'écouter, sans que cela ne le compromette et il appréciait. Hermione arrivait enfin à se confier, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, gardant tout pour sois, parce que pour elle les autres avaient déjà assez de soucis pour qu'elle n'en rajoute. Ils parlaient de leurs vies, de leurs souvenirs, de Poudlard et de tout un tas d'autres choses.

Leur dernière soirée était finalement arrivée à une vitesse folle. Hermione ne l'avouerait pas mais elle avait pris l'habitude de partager sa maison avec Drago, de lui montrer sa façon de vivre. Ils avaient pris des habitudes tous les deux, et ce serait difficile pour Hermione de se défaire de tout cela. Au final elle appréciait grandement la compagnie du jeune Malefoy, et aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps. Qui aurait cru, au début de leur cohabitation, qu'elle viendrait à penser de telle chose. Certainement pas elle en tout cas. Drago aussi s'était habitué à la vie avec Granger. Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire cela un jour, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette maison, ou plutôt Hermione. Demain matin serais le dernier ou il se lèverait et verrait le visage d'Hermione plongé dans un livre, le nez froncé et des mèches sauvages devant ses yeux. Il n'aurait plus le droit à son sourire discret quand elle l'apercevait. C'était certainement ce qui lui manquerait le plus. Il allait retrouver son appartement sans chaleur, et sans elle. Il allait devoir se réhabituer à la solitude. Mais ils avaient encore un soir pour profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Alors comme tous les autres depuis un certain temps, Hermione vint rejoindre Drago sur le canapé, apportant un pot de glace menthe chocolat, le préféré du blond, qu'elle avait été acheter exprès. Drago lui laissa une place, et elle s'assit face à lui. Le blond prit la parole en premier, appliquant le principe d'un jeu moldu qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué où les joueurs posaient chacun leur tour une « action » ou une « vérité ». Dans leur cas ce n'était que des vérités. Cela leur permettait de pouvoir se découvrir à travers des questions tout en passant par des sujets divers. Ainsi ils pouvaient poser n'importe quelles questions qui les démangeaient depuis parfois longtemps.

« Hermignonne (surnom que Drago avait appris lorsqu'il lui avait demandé le surnom qu'elle aimait le moins) est ce que c'est toi qui a libéré Buck ?

-Oui et j'en suis heureuse ! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il était innocent et que tu voulais sa tête dans ta chambre.

-Il m'avait blessé !

-t'es pas mort à ce que je sache, t'avais rien de grave. Sale gamin pourris gâté.

-Oui bon ça va, j'ai cherché. Mais n'empêche que tu as fais s'échapper deux « criminels » la même nuit, et après ça joue la fille innocente. »

La discussion continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione défendant corps et âme buck et puis Sirius. Elle détestait l'injustice et sa réaction faisait discrètement sourire Drago qui s'en amusait bien -Oui peut être l'avait-il fait un peu exprès- mais discrètement car il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'ancienne lionne, il était trop jeune pour mourir.

« Enfin bref, à toi.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Pansy ici ?

-J'ai eu la même discussion que toi avec ton rouquin.

-Tu plaisantes.

-On a dit qu'on devait ne dire que la vérité. (voyant l'air choqué d'Hermione, drago rigola) Remet toi Hermignonne !

-Arrêtes de me surnommer ainsi !

-Fallait pas me le dire hier, faudra que je pense à remercier les ju… enfin Georges quoi. »

Hermione semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de cette vérité. Jamais elle n'aurait pu pensé que Drago s'était disputé avec sa meilleure amie pour elle. Pour la défendre. Certainement pas au début de ce mois. Mais cela sembla lui réchauffer le cœur et lui faire grand plaisir.

« Tu t'es vraiment tapé Krum avant de le larguer pour Potter ? -cette question brûlait les lèvres de Malefoy junior depuis leur 4e année. Mais cette question ne sembla pas plaire à la jeune fille qui sembla se renfrogner d'un coup et pincer les lèvres.-

-Me dis pas que tu crois ce que cette fichue Sketter peut raconter, cette femme ne connaît que le mensonge. C'est une idiote. Elle est méchante et menteuse.

-Calme toi Hermione. Je te crois. N'en parlons plus.

-Vas-tu te marier avec Pansy ? -Hermione posa cette question tout à fait normalement. Comme si c'était une évidence. Elle avait toujours été persuadé qu'ils se marieraient tous les deux, mais elle avait appris par Ginny que Pansy avait rencontré quelqu'un.-

-Grand Merlin non. Pourquoi tu es intéressé par la place Granger ? *dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui fit craquer Hermione sans qu'elle le veuille*

-N…Non voyons ! »

Mais hermione ne put retenir le rouge de monter à ses joues. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela en posant la question mais la réplique de Malefoy l'avait alors fait s'imaginer dans une belle robe blanche se rendant au bras de son père jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendais le blond péroxydé qui se tenait devant elle. Non mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, pas maintenant, il s'en rendrait compte. Elle se reprit aussi vite qu'elle le put, pour qu'il ne remarque pas.

La soirée continua longtemps comme ça, enchaînant les questions. Finalement ce fut Hermione qui s'endormit la première. Drago la regarda avant de se lever. Il la prit avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le pouvait, espérant ne pas la réveiller. Drago monta les escaliers avec une Hermione dormant profondément dans ses bras, alors qu'il la portait telle une princesse. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre se débrouillant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques. Après un moment de galère il réussit enfin à la déposer dans son lit et la recouvrir avec les draps. Il la regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes. Elle ressemblait à un ange, elle était si paisible, si belle. Drago risqua sa main à s'effleurer sur sa joue, et alors sans ouvrir les yeux elle attrapa la joue de Drago de sa fine main et l'embrassa. Au départ surpris, il répondit au baiser. Un baiser doux mais libérateur. En effet, à travers ce baiser, ils s'autorisaient enfin tout deux à s'aimer. Toute la passion qu'ils avaient alors retenu l'un pour l'autre explosait. Ils prirent alors la nuit pour se découvrir l'un l'autre d'une autre manière. Et dans un souffle, alors qu'ils étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, Drago observant Hermione comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, la jeune brune lui dit

« Restes ! »


	21. Épilogue

Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre, qui est donc l'épilogue de cette fic. J'avoue que ça me fais vraiment quelque chose de finir cette fic depuis le temps que j'y suis. Mais je vais pouvoir me mettre à d'autres même si je dois avouer que je m'étais attachée à cette histoire enfin bref.

Instant review.

Kochkargan : merci beaucoup, voici donc l'épilogue.

Littleiceleaf : je te comprend ça me rend un peu triste aussi mais je vais pouvoir me lancer dans mes autres projets de fic.

Scorpon : et oui il aura fallu un bon bout de temps avec que ces deux la se rendent vraiment compte de l'évidence et surtout daigne enfin à se l'avouer mutuellement et faire en sorte que cela ne reste plus secret. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review qui, comme chacune de tes review, me font toujours plaisir. Je dois t'avouer qu'elles vont me manquer.

Swangranger : et oui j'ai fait traîner les choses je sais mais voilà ! Merci beaucoup. Et tu b'as plus à attendre voici l'épilogue.

Almayen : et oui ça y est ! Oui heureusement qu'il y a Hermione pour lui faire découvrir d'autres choses. Ahah contente que cela t'ai amusé ! Et voilà le dernier. (Tu n'es pas la seule a qui ça fait bizarre de dire cela).

En tout cas j'ai pris un petit risque en traitant plusieurs événements dans cet épilogue mais j'y tenais pour voir un peu l'évolution de leur vie. Je l'ai fait lire à une amie avant, craignant un peu mais elle m'a assuré que cela rendait bien. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, ressentant de vives douleurs dans les muscles abdominaux. Elle se leva alors aussi délicatement qu'elle le put pour ne pas réveiller l'ange qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Une fois à l'intérieur elle essaya de se détendre, repensant à ses dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Drago était revenu dans sa vie et l'avait complètement chamboulé. Cinq ans depuis qu'elle avait découvert un autre homme. Un homme qui voulait changer, et qui avait changé. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis ces cinq années. Cela n'avait pas été simple au début. Hermione avait du se faire accepter par Narcissa Malefoy. En premier lieu, la mère de Drago avait eu du mal à surpasser son sang, ne voyant en elle que le fait qu'elle descendait des moldus. Mais elle avait finalement perçu en elle la jeune sorcière intelligente, et aimante. Elle avait vu l'amour dans les yeux de son fils, et son bonheur. Elle ne pouvait que se rendre compte qu'il était enfin heureux, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant elle. Une mère ne pouvait vouloir meilleur pour son fils que cela. Et à partir de ce jour elle décida d'accepter Hermione comme sa propre fille. Drago eut aussi du mal à se faire une place au près des amis d'Hermione. Mais finalement ils avaient appris à le découvrir comme Hermione l'avait fait auparavant. Madame Weasley l'avait même accueilli au Terrier avec grand bonheur. La relation entre Drago et notamment Harry, avait été facilité grâce à Ginny qui était devenue très bonne amie avec Pansy. Finalement Drago s'était vu complètement accepté par le côté entier de la brune. Et cela avait notamment permis aux anciens serpentards de tous s'intégrer, et il n'était pas rare de les voir tous s'accueillirent les uns chez les autres. Finalement même le père d'Hermione avait lui aussi accepté Drago. Cela avait été plus long que pour ses amis, mais c'était maintenant fait. Il avait compris que le jeune homme n'était plus le même que lors de la scolarité,en même temps avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions entre hommes et le père d'Hermione avait perçu la sincérité de son gendre, qui semblait vraiment éperdument amoureux de sa fille, et tant que sa petite fille était heureuse, cela lui allait.

Pendant deux longues années, Hermione n'avait pas revu son rouquin de meilleur ami. Elle savait juste qu'il était parti au Canada. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment donné de nouvelles, seulement pour les occasions spéciales où il daignait envoyer un hibou à sa famille ou ses amis, ou parfois pour les rassurer. Hermione en avait elle même reçu un, un an après son départ. Ron lui expliqué alors qu'il avait pris du recul et que l'air frais du Canada lui avait permis de faire le vide et de tourner la page sur son passé douloureux. Cette longue lettre avait réchauffé le cœur d'Hermione, qui était vraiment heureuse de savoir que son meilleur ami allait bien et avait réussis à trouver le bonheur et la tranquillité.

Drago l'avait finalement demandé en mariage au bout d'un an et demi. Ils venaient d'emménager dans un petit manoir chaleureux qui selon eux était le parfait compromis. Drago et elle avait alors invité tous leurs amis et leurs familles. Pendant un long moment le blond s'était isolé dans le parc avec le père de sa bien aimé. Une fois les deux hommes revenus, Drago éteignit les lumières du grand salon et alluma d'un coup de baguette des centaines de bougies avant de venir s'agenouiller devant sa future femme. C'était certainement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le plus beaux car ensuite il y avait son mariage. Il fut organisé 5 mois après la demande de Drago. Elle dans sa belle robe blanche immaculée et lui dans son magnifique costume. Son père l'accompagnant a l'autel, Ginny tout sourire qui attendait Hermione assise à cause de son gros ventre. Blaise qui semblait sincèrement ému pour le couple et pour une fois, des plus sérieux. Et Drago, son Drago. Puis alors qu'ils allaient échangés les vœux, Harry apportant les alliances, elle le vit au fond. Il venait d'arriver au bras d'une belle canadienne. Ce fut le grand retour de Ronald Weasley. Depuis ce jour c'était toujours tendu entre Le Roux et Le Blond mais Ron tentait de faire des efforts pour sa meilleure amie.

Et bientôt son petit bout de chou allait naître. Il était prévu deux semaines plus tard. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et lorsqu'elle l'avait dit à Drago. Il avait été tellement heureux, lorsqu'en rentrant du travail il avait trouvé une petite boîte qui contenait de minuscules chaussettes, avec un petit mot « pour un ou une futur(e) petit(e) Malefoy. Ils s'étaient souvent chamaillé sur le sexe du bébé, Drago affirmant que ce serait un garçon, car les Malefoy n'avaient que des garçons, et que ce ne serait pas possible autrement. Hermione lui disait qu'il serait autant possible qu'ils aient une petite fille, mais Drago ne semblait rien vouloir entendre, et la brune s'en amusait. Elle avait refusé connaître le sexe du bébé avant la naissance, même si cela aurait évité pas mal de chamaillerie.

Hermione sortit du bain près d'une heure plus tard. Le visage rayonnant malgré la douleur toujours présente. Et alors qu'elle était à présent sèche, elle sentit un liquide couler et c'est avec effarement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre Les eaux.

« DRAGOOOOOOOO »

Drago débarqua alors dans la salle de bains en un temps record, complètement réveillé.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux t'allonger ? Tu veux boire ?

-A ton avis crétin on me déchire de l'intérieur comment veux tu que ça ail...AAAAH !

-Hermione ! *dit il en se jetant sur elle pour la soutenir. Puis paniquant ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir répété chaque jour depuis deux mois ce qu'il fallait faire si Hermione perdait les eaux. Et oui Drago été bien plus paniqué qu'Hermione face à cet accouchement, et surtout il voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivé de son petit prince, car bien évidement ce serait un garçon. *

-J'ai perdu les eaux Drago, il faut que tu m'emmènes, mais je t'en supplie calme toi, sinon on va pas y arriver !

\- Oh Morgane ! »

Drago aida alors Hermione à s'habiller, avant d'aller chercher le sac. Ils descendirent tout deux pour prendre la cheminée. Dans l'état actuelle d'Hermione, il lui était impossible de transplaner. Drago tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Hermione en soufflant avec elle, mais en réalité c'était bien lui qui en avait le plus besoin. Hermione rigolait souvent de lui, l'enfant n'était toujours pas né que Drago se comportait déjà comme un papa surprotecteur. Hermione l'avait vu avec Teddy, et à ce moment là, elle avait su qu'il était fait pour devenir papa.

Et après une dernière fois à souffler, le bébé prit enfin sa toute première bouffée d'air. L'infirmière regarda alors le jeune couple avant de leur dire avec un large sourire « C'est une magnifique petite fille ». Drago fut plus que surprit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire victorieux. Mais toute surprise disparut lorsque Drago posa les yeux sur sa fille alors qu'elle était dans les bras de sa maman. C'était sa fille, la sienne, à lui. C'était son trésor, sa merveille. Et Drago laissa couler une larme d'intense joie avant d'embrasser tout à tour le front des deux femmes de sa vie.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, tout le monde était au courant de l'arrivée de la petite et ce fut un défilé incessant dans la chambre d'Hermione, ses parents, sa belle mère, les weasley et pièce rapporté, ses amis, les amis de Drago. A la fin des visites, la jeune maman n'était pas mécontente que ce soit finis. Elle se sentait complètement vidée et était surtout heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu d'intimité avec son mari et sa petite fille.

Il était 10h45, le premier septembre. La petite famille Malefoy se trouvait sur le quai de la voie . Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire encore mille et une recommandation à sa petite fille tandis qu'Hermione tentait de consoler le petit Léo qui, seulement âgé de 8 ans, ne pouvait pas encore se rendre à Poudlard.

« Cassiopée Hermione Malefoy je veux que tu nous donnes de tes nouvelles tous les jours.

-Mais papa...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu seras si loin de nous, ta mère et moi voulons avoir de tes nouvelles. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es loin que tu es totalement libre. Et ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds par les autres, et ne t'approches pas trop des garçons, et surtout...

-Drago chéri, laisse ta fille tranquille, laisse la profiter. Nous savons tous deux qu'elle nous écrira mais aura certainement mieux à faire que de le faire tous les jours. Et puis de toi à moi, tu traînais bien avec Pansy toi !

-C'est différent.

-Oui je sais c'est ta petite fille mais elle a une vie, et puis il y aura James, elle ne sera pas seule.

-Justement, raison de plus pour s'inquiéter.

-Aurais-tu un problème avec mon fils Malefoy ?

-Oui c'est un Potter, et ton fils, et disons que tu avais l'habitude d'attirer tous les ennuis possibles Potter. »

Le train siffla l'heure du départ. Cassiopée embrassa tendrement sa mère avant de prendre son père dans ses bras, puis d'embrasser Léo son petit frère avant de partir avec James. Ils avaient si hâte tous les deux d'être enfin à Poudlard. Ses deux là étaient inséparables, les deux meilleurs amis qui puissent être, et surtout les meilleurs complices pour faire les quatre cent coups. Et surtout ils s'amusaient beaucoup de voir leurs pères se rejeter mutuellement la faute de leurs bêtises. Ils avaient fait la paix depuis le temps, mais s'amusaient toujours à se taquiner, étant comme chat et chien tous les deux.

Drago aperçut une petite tête blonde sortir du train aux cotés d'un brun, faisant signes aux leurs. Instinctivement le père prit la main de se femme, ému.

« Il y a pourtant si peu elle tenait encore dans mes bras. Oh Hermione regarde comme elle est belle notre fille. »

Hermione aussi était émue de voir sa fille partir pour Poudlard, alors qu'elle avait encore l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Et c'est sur cette touchante scène que les époux Malefoy transplanèrent main dans la main, à leur manoir, accompagné du petit Léo, qui partirait à son tour bien trop vite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà c'est fini *snif*

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos dernières review pour cette fic ça me fera plaisir et je répondrais en nouveau chapitre.


	22. Reviews

Et me revoilà ! Non désolée ce n'est pas pour un nouveau chapitre, mais pour répondre à tous vos gentils commentaires que vous m'avez laissé lors de l'épilogue de cette FanFiction.

Et oui déjà un mois jour pour jour que je l'ai terminée. En tout cas encore une fois un grand merci à vous de m'avoir suivi et encouragé à poursuivre.

Kochkargan : ravie qu'elle t'ait autant plu. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir.

Almayen : et oui c'est finis ... mais merci pour tous les reviews que tu m'as laissé tout du long de cette histoire que j'ai partagé avec vous. Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir pour moi de voir ces gentils messages. En tout cas je te remercie.

Amelink : vraiment merci. Je comprend que tu te sois sentie un peu perdue au début, et il est vrai que j'aurai du le préciser. Merci pour ces gentils mots que tu me laisses et qui m'ont à moi réchauffé le cœur.

Swangranger : merci à toi de l'avoir suivie.

Littleiceleaf : je te remercie ça me fais extrêmement plaisir. Je souhaitais vraiment finir sur des passages plus avancés dans le temps pour montrer qu'ils s'aiment encore. Je suis en préparation de nouvelles fictions et bientôt en os sur remus. Ton message me touche énormément, encore merci à toi.

Mama : en réalité ce sont des passages différents dans leur vie, des passages importants comme la naissance de leur enfant ou son entrée à l'école qui est quelque chose d'important dans la vie d'un couple et de parent. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle naît puis va à poudlard très vite, car ce sont différents passages.

Scorpon : ravie que tu aies aimé cette épilogue. Effectivement il pourrait laisser place à une suite, mais je ne la continuerai pas. Pas parce que je n'aimerai pas mais comme toi je pense qu'il faut réussir à mettre un point final et j'aurai peur de détruire en quelques sortes l'original. Ce ne serait à mon avis pas judicieux.

Mamanlily : ravie qu'elle t'ait autant plu !

Lou : j'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas tomber dans le niais et le cliché, mais si tu trouves que c'est le cas je le regrette pour toi ... j'ai pas toujours pu me consacrer entièrement à l'écriture de ma fic et mis parfois du temps pour ceux qui attendaient mes chapitres mais quand je le faisais je m'appliquais au mieux. J'avais un correcteur et me relisais de plus quelqu'un me relisait avant de publier. Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas mais j'ai rencontré de nombreux soucis avec le site à cause des traductions qui changeaient parfois complètement mes phrases mais je pensais avoir tout vérifié. Je revérifierais, et penserais à corriger à nouveau. Quand on est dedans on ne voit pas toujours, avec le recul si.

Et voilà en tout cas je vous remercie vraiment tous. Et peut être à bientôt pour de prochaines fictions.


End file.
